


D.A.P

by Digdeepenough



Category: My Chemical Romance, The Used
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Awkwardness, Boyfriend!Frank, Boyfriends, Cheating, Depression, Disturbing Themes, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Eventual Romance, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Getting to Know Each Other, Incest, M/M, Mikey is a douche, On-Again/Off-Again Relationship, Other, Prostitute!Gerard, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, Roommates, Shy Gerard Way, Sobriety, Suicide Attempt, Talkative Frank Iero, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 39,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2311298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digdeepenough/pseuds/Digdeepenough
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>D</b>rugs. <b>A</b>lcohol. <b>P</b>rostitutes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pilot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He feels like he's done something good for once and feeling bad isn't going to change that.

**D** rugs. **A** lcohol. **P** rostitutes.

Frank never knew that his friend/roommate was into those sort of things... He finds out one day by walking in Bert's room, for some reason he can't recall, and finds a guy leaning over the bed, grabbing a wad of money off the nightstand and presses it into his boots. He looked afraid when he noticed Frank watching him. Or maybe just shocked that Frank had walked in on him as he took his hard earned cash.

That wasn't the last time Frank saw that guy either. He comes around Saturday night, scurrying across the shitty little apartment, with cheap ass rent, and loud as shit up stairs neighbors.

He sees the dark haired boy's black eye and bruised cheek and he immediately starts to think about the cliché-ist things like: _Pimp beat 'im up again_. Or the other one: _his boyfriend got drunk and kicked the shit out of him_. One of those were right. Frank was sure of it. Actually, he was positive. Crap like that happened all the time to hookers and hustlers, right? 

Right.

Frank's never really talked to him, but he has made him a cup of coffee and a bowl of soup. He had saw the boy slip from under a sleeping Bert and stand, naked and shivering, trying to pull articles of black, dirty clothes on as Frank held the door open for him with a bowl of chicken noodle in his hand.

He wasn't trying to be a charity, he was just being polite. It was that day that the hooker told Frank his name. It was when he had left through the front door, he sort of slurred it and Frank thought he heard him wrong, but his name was Gerard, or Jared, but he liked the name Gerard better so he stuck with it.

Bert came out of the bedroom moments after Gerard had left and looked to the half empty bowl and empty coffee stained mug as he rubbed his stomach tentatively.

"Did Gerard leave?"

Ah, his name _is_ Gerard. 

Frank nodded his head, grabbing the cup and bowl and dumped them in the sink.

"Shit... He didn't give me his new number." Bert groaned, taking a seat where Gerard had been seated only minutes earlier.

"Bert," Frank started. "Why do you buy these guys, man? Don't you think it's wrong? You're encouraging their behavior, and what he really needs is a fucking bath, not some guy fucking him into a mattress. I'm sure you feel awful about it, right? When you're finished?"

Bert sat over a magazine he grabbed from the seat across from him and looked over it. His mouth was clamped shut as he sighed through his nose. His hair was a little neater than usual and Frank was watching him scratch the back of his neck. 

"I don't really care. I'm not forcing him to stand outside or give blow jobs in alleys for twenty bucks, dude. I can't fuck him for free so I've at least gottah pay the price he's sellin' himself for," he gets up, goes through the food pantry and pulls out a loaf of wheat bread and a jar of peanut butter.

"Well, you might as well be endorsing his ass on a street corner and fucking him into a brick wall." Frank squares his shoulders and juts his chin forward, surprised with Bert's heartless answer he trudges out of the kitchen and into his bedroom—the master bedroom because he pays most of the rent and bills while Bert spent his paycheck away on drugs, alcohol, and prostitutes.

* * *

It's a normal Saturday when Frank hears it through the paper thin walls. He hears Gerard's sobs and moans and gasps for air; he's pretending. He's pretending to like it when Bert tugs on his hair and he's even pretending to like it when Bert calls him a whore and a slut under his breath.

It's a normal Saturday when the walls shake and Frank doesn't care enough to bang his fists against the walls out of frustration to let them know he's trying to sleep in. He doesn't do that, because that would be wrong. And plus, they weren't really fucking... Gerard was working.

"Yes... Yes, yes, holy shit." Gerard's voice rasped, his nasally voice breaking through Frank's ear drums and lingering around his brain.

He can picture Gerard's position vividly; his back arched and his toes clawing into the blankets as Bert presses his nails into his hips, leaving crescent moon shapes on the soft, pale skin there. Marking him and bruising him to remind him about what he's done the previous day.

Frank rolls on his stomach and presses his pillow on his head and squeezes his eyes shut. He didn't want to hear this young boy screaming in faux ecstasy. He really didn't. It didn't turn him on and he wasn't going to jack off or get off on it either.

The walls start to shake faster and Bert's groaning is getting louder. He hears Gerard's fake moans quiet down and now they've turned into ragged pants. He was good at faking it so Frank guesses Gerard's been doing this for a while.

"OH!" it's Bert's voice and the slamming of the wall stops, he's coming, most likely. "I'ma come all over your pretty fuckin' face." they're switching positions and Frank hears it. He can see Bert tug the condom off his dick and hold the prostitute's head up by his hair as he strokes himself with the hand he used to toss the condom away. 

"Mmm... Come on. Come one... Come—" Gerard whimpers and Bert's coming, coming in thick white globs across Gerard's cheek and eye, hitting him on his nose and on his upper lip, but he doesn't bother licking his lips, because Bert's smearing the cum around his face; his dick rubbing at Gerard's swollen mouth, pressing his tip in and letting the prostitute lick him clean.

"Yessss... Ah." Bert whispers, looking down at Gerard envelope the head of his cock like a lollipop. He sucks on it like it's his favorite flavor and that's what always gets the guys to pay him extra.

Frank sits up in bed; he's slipping his sandals on and tucking a strand of greasy brown hair behind his ears. He's leaving his room and going to the kitchen to get Gerard's bowl and coffee ready. It steadily became a routine and now when he goes to the store he always buys chicken noodle soup for the boy and extra coffee filter because fuck, he went through black coffee like water.

Bert's entering the kitchen first. He's wearing boxers and a tank top. He looks mildly pleased and a bit exhausted. "Make some extra coffee today, I gottah stay awake, dude." Bert tells him and Frank nods, going through the cupboards for one more mug.

"Is he almost comin' out?" Frank asks and Bert nods his head, taking a seat from across the chair Gerard usually sits at.

The two men share conversation and when Gerard walks in he's slipping on his shades and pulling his leather jacket on over himself. He takes a seat in his chair and ties the laces on his boots in silence.

"Hey, I got a different brand of coffee. The one you told me about. You were right. The other shit I was making you drink tastes like dirt." Frank said and Gerard's still tying his shoes, looking for a distraction. He wasn't use to being in the same room with both Frank and Bert. It was a bit intimidating for him to say the least.

"You didn't have to." Gerard whispered and Bert's watching him sit up straight and pull a crumpled packet of Marlboro out his coat pocket and slips one cigarette out and steadies it in between his chapped lips.

"It's cool, man. I wanted to. This is a lot better for me too. It's pretty strong." Frank fished the bowl of soup out of the microwave and sets in front of Gerard, who was digging through his distressed skinny jeans for a lighter.

"Thanks..." he murmured against his cigarette as he lights it; his hand cupping over it to keep the flame still.

"No problem..." Frank replied and Bert's getting up, walking around the two men and into the bathroom. "He's a little tired right now. Don't mind him." Frank doesn't understand why he told Gerard that, but the hooker nodded nonetheless like he knew what Frank was talking about. It made everything less awkward. 

He slurped spoon after spoon of soup into his mouth and sipped on his coffee. Frank was in the living room, watching TV. He'd hear the dark haired boy cough every once in a while and then a sip of coffee coming afterwards. Frank felt bad. He noticed the dark purple marks on Gerard's thin, pale arms when he walked into the kitchen before he slipped his jacket on. He saw the cut on his jaw and the red swell on his eye before the sunglasses were slipped on his face.

He didn't know who was doing this to Gerard and it wasn't his business to know. It didn't really make a difference for Frank to feel bad either. Feeling bad for someone didn't take away the abuse it just made you a little grateful for being who you are and not having it as bad.

He's watching a show on TV he doesn't know the name of, but his attention is stolen by Gerard as he walks across the screen and through the front door. This is when Frank presses off the television set and goes into the kitchen to wash Gerard's dish.

When he goes for the plate and lifts it off the table there's a crumpled bill underneath it. Frank's eye hits it like a dart against a bull’s eye and he sets the plate back down next to the mug. He unfolds the money and stares down at a ten dollar bill, with the words 'thank you' written sloppily over Alexander Hamilton's face with black eyeliner.

He feels like he's done something good for once and feeling bad isn't going to change that.


	2. Dressed In Duress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank doesn't know why he lets Bert convince him to leave the comfort of his bed and dress up to 'hit the town' with him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay guys, so I did it. I decided to get this bad boy started! I'm supper excited for this one because I've been wracking my brain for years to pop out a fully developed plot and now I think I actually have one :) lemme know what you think! <3 xoxo

Frank doesn't know why he lets Bert convince him to leave the comfort of his bed and dress up to 'hit the town' with him... But then again Bert could convince a fish it doesn't need water to live or that it's stupid because it can't climb a tree or whatever—Albert Einstein quote, you get the picture. 

Frank didn't even do nightclubs. He didn't even do day clubs, so why the fuck does he always let the younger man drag him out to places like this? Bert's not even a fun drunk and his friends are just as obnoxious and juvenile as he is. 

Quinn, Jepha and Dan... They're like copies of Bert with different voices and faces. They're like band mates or something and Frank had no idea they even made music? Apparently Bert fucking sings and writes songs and he's surprisingly good at it.

How does he know this? On the way to he club they insisted he listened to their demo. Not bad at all.

When they get to the club Frank has to doubletake and try not to make a snooty remark about it and when they get inside it's as shady on the inside as it is on the outside. The people are either tweaked or selling drugs. It's not Frank's scene at all, but the bar looked promising. 

"Bar." Bert said loudly, snapping and pointing in the direction of the bar, over the messy punk music.

The band wasn't good. But they weren't bad either. It just wasn't Frank's cup of tea.

They get to the bar and take a seat on the bar stools. The bartender comes around and he asks them what they're having. Frank goes for a jack and coke and Bert asks for a rum and coke and so does Jepha, Dan and Quinn. The bartender whips their drinks up in no less than 5 minutes and when he brings them around the music dies down. 

They're all just sitting around now, drinking their drinks and looking out towards the dance floor. Frank couldn't help but laugh. They looked ridiculous... The drunkards dancing. He hoped he didn't look like that when he danced intoxicated.

"Goddamn... Ugh." Bert groaned suddenly, pushing his hand up to cover his face. He was hiding from someone he had just spotted.

"What? What's up? Who're you hiding from?" Frank grabbed Bert's arm, pulling it away from his face.

"Nah, man... Don't. Then he'll fuckin' see me... So awkward."

Bert was facing the bar again, downing his drink. He was desperately and frantically trying to get drunk now.

Frank was curious. Who on earth could Bert be hiding from? The guy never hid from anyone. It wasn't his style.

Frank knew he'd eventually find out so he left it at that. He didn't want to badger Bert any more either. He wasn't going to cave so it was useless to keep hassling him.

Some other band starts playing and they're actually pretty damn good. Frank even goes towards the stage with Jepha. He's friends with the band or whatever.

Frank stands there until the set ends and Jepha's hauling ass. He grabbed Frank by his wrist and showed him around the back.

Buzzed, Frank lets himself be taken to the back rooms. He doesn't know what to expect. There's a bunch of girls hanging around, strung out looking and dressed promiscuously. Fallen women of course, but Frank wasn't one to judge based on appearances.

A girl touches his hip and another pushes her fingers through his hair as he passes by, but he ignores the cat-calls. Plus, Jepha was still taking him some where.

"Pac-man, you son of a bitch!" Jepha shouted, pushing open the door to what looks like a dressing room.

Pac-man is the lead singer of the band Frank liked. The guy was built like a fucking ox and had to be at least 6'3 or more. The dude wasn't alone... He had 'company'.

"Aw, c'mon dude. Fucking knock! Can't you see I'm getting my dick sucked?"

Jepha cackled like a maniac. The person on their knees doesn't even stop. They're probably too drugged up to realize someone walked in on them giving some front man to some punk band head. Frank really didn't like groupies. He didn't understand he concept or purpose to them. It was so degrading to the groupie and to the musician.

Pac-man pulled the groupie off his cock and when the person turned around Frank nearly choked on his tongue. 

"Gerard?" Frank asked, looking down at the raven haired man.

Gerard stood up quickly, shocked and a little afraid looking, and jetted for the door, but before he could leave Pac-man yanked him by his arm and pushed him back to his knees. It looked painful and the loud bang his knees made against the floor ended up making his teeth chatter.

"Where the hell do you think you're going, huh? You're not finished here." Pac-man bellowed, pushing his fingers through Gerard's greasy hair and guided his head back towards his cock.

Frank cringed, watching Gerard as he tried to fight against it, hardening his head and breathing roughly through his nose.

"I'll be right back. I promise." Gerard said quietly, gripping his hands on Pac-man's knees, using the bigger man as leverage to help himself up.

Frank and Jepha share a look and then separate, giving the door space between them. They both wanted the hooker to leave, but it didn't look like that was going to happen.

"Just let him go, Pac. I'll make sure he comes back to you." Jepha said and Pac-man looked up slowly.

He looked like he was about to ram his fist into Jepha's face. Or Gerard's face. Frank wouldn't let that happen though. Not on his fucking watch—not while he was around.

Pac-man says nothing, but he wins. Gerard gives up fighting and rewraps his lips around the mans erect cock. Pac-man sighs, blissfully, and tips his head back with a loud moan.

"Alright, alright. What's up boys?" He looked to the two guys in front of him almost like they hadn't been there that entire time witnessing everything.

"Uh..." Jepha stammered, laughing slightly. "Swung by to see you. Frankie here dug your tunes. Wanted to introduce you guys, but we see you're busy so we'll see you out there."

Jepha grabbed Frank's arm and started to pull him towards the door.

Frank frowned, looking at the back of Gerard's head. He wanted to help him... He clearly didn't want to be there. Frank didn't do anything to help him though. He just allowed Jepha to drag him out of the room with Pac-man shouting a 'see ya later' after them.

* * *

It's near closing time and the club is starting to clear out. Gerard and Pac-man still aren't around and it was making Frank worried. He didn't know what to think... Would that guy hurt Gerard? It was a possibility, but he could also be over exaggerating.

Bert downed his last shot at the bar and swung his coat on. The bartender clearly had a thing for Bert so they were going to be leaving together.

Frank couldn't understand how people could just do that. It was unnatural for him. People just meeting each other and then going off to bang... Disgusting.

"M'heading out, man." Frank said, leaning over to touch Bert's shoulder. "I got shit to do in the early am's so I gotta go to bed."

"How're you gettin' home?" Bert asked, slurring. Frank almost didn't understand him. 

Frank was on the verge of responding, but he doesn't get the chance to because he sees Gerard's walking out of the back room, rubbing his jaw and talking quietly to himself. He didn't look hurt and he didn't look like he was in any trouble.

Bert followed Frank's gaze and groaned out in annoyance.

"Not a-fucking-gain." He covered his face with his hand.

The tiny light bulb in Frank's head turned on. Bert was hiding from Gerard! That made a lot of sense now... Sort of.

"That's Gerard." Frank said, stating the obvious. "Why're you hiding from him?"

Bert shot him a look and mouthed 'shut the fuck up' with intense eyes. He really didn't want Gerard to spot him.

Frank couldn't figure it out. It just didn't make any goddamn sense to him.

"Fine, fine... I'm just gonna' go talk to him. I won't let him know you're here." Frank said, putting his hands up in front of himself. 

Bert said nothing. He just turned back around and started talking to the bartender he was taking home that night.

Frank started approaching Gerard, but he was already heading out so Frank went out as well. The guy walked pretty fast, but he probably had his reasons.

Outside is fucking cold and there are people around the front, smoking cigarettes and drunkenly exchanging phone numbers. Gerard quickly squeezed through the crowd and makes his way across the street; his arms wrapped around himself to keep warm. The leather jacket and the ratty old tee shirt underneath he was wearing probably wasn't doing the job. His pants were extremely tight, too... Did he not have any winter clothes?

Approaching the prostitute, Frank can see that he slowed down at bit. He wondered if he knew he was being followed.

Suddenly, he comes to complete stop, arms still wrapped around himself. He was shivering and looking down—almost as if he were waiting.

Frank stopped too, further back, and watched him closely.

It's so quiet Frank can hear the harsh Jersey wind blowing and the leaves scraping the quiet street floors. Wherever they walked off to was rural and he felt an eerie presence just being there.

Before Frank knows it a beaten up Mustang makes a sharp turn to where Gerard is standing at the corner of the street with loud music coming from inside and when the driver lowers the window the music lowers and Gerard steps onto the edge of the street, leaning into the open window with his hip cocked and a flirtatious smile etched on his face.

"Lookin' for a good time?" 

Frank heard Gerard ask. It sounded so rehearsed, but it was so well done Frank almost wanted to reply to that with an enthusiastic 'fuck yeah!'.

The man in the car doesn't say anything right away. It's almost as if he's checking out the merchandise before he gives his answer.

"Wow, you're kinda pretty... How much do you charge?" He finally asked. He sounded unsure—kind of nervous.

Gerard pulled back a little and giggled seductively. You could see his breath. That's how cold it was.

"Normally, I charge 200 bucks... But first-timers get a discount. 100 bucks—up front. Bareback'll cost you extra."

Frank stepped closer. He almost didn't hear that, but he's kind of sorry he did. He didn't want to know how much Gerard thought his body was worth.

"Hmm... Yeah, sounds good. Um, can you tell me... Uh, what else do you do? Do you do blow jobs?"

This guy was too fucking sketchy for words... Frank couldn't put his finger on it, but he had a bad feeling about this.

"Of course, yeah... BJ's are 50 bucks... Um. S'this your first time?" 

It seemed Gerard picked up on this guy's weird vibe too.

The guy laughed awkwardly. "Uh, yeah... You could say that..."

Gerard laughed too, licking his lips. His brows were slightly furrowed, but he was still nervously smiling. "Yeah? You're not a cop are you?"

A cop... A fucking cop. The guy was a fucking cop. Of course he was!

Fuck, Frank thought as he started to quickly make his way over to Gerard.

The sound of the lowered music is the only noise around, but before Frank can say or do anything there's an intense flash of red and blue lights and blaring police sirens.

He was busted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short, I know, but it's more of a little tease than an actual chapter. I wanted to get a feel for the vibe of this story and it's safe to say I think I nailed :) the next chapter will be much longer. Stay tuned!


	3. Wonders The Wanderer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How was he supposed to tell the hooker: You're cute and you're like a sad, little puppy that's been abused and needs taking care of. I wanna' take care of you. I wanna' nurse you back to top-notch health... I like you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yayyyy, more of D.A.P! This chapter is kind of a filler, I guess, but not really because it's a lot more of Frank and Gerard being together and you get to see how they are around one another—Good stuff. So yeah! Enjoy <3 xoxo

One second Gerard's being frisked for drugs and the next second he's being pressed up against a police car and then he's being handcuffed and put into the back of said police car. It's like a movie scene—the way Gerard just remained silent when the cops asked him questions as they point their flash lights in his face. It was bad.

Frank knew how to get the hooker out of this situation. Well, he was going to try. It wasn't going to be easy and Gerard was going to have to owe him big time.

Approaching the scene, Frank gestures one of the cops over and almost immediately the cop goes to him, with his hand touching his pistol on its holster.

"What? What can I do for you sir?"

Frank swallowed the lump in this throat. "That guy you just put in the back of your car is my friend."

The cop arched a brow at him and laughed under his breath. "Yeah? So? You tryna tell me you're a prostitute too?"

Frank shook his head frantically. "No sir. Um... We're a little drunk and I kind of dared him to stand on that street corner and pretend to be a hooker... I was gonna' throw rocks at the car of whoever came up to him and tried to get a go at him. But only if he gave me a thumbs up."

Frank waited for it. The puzzled expression on the cop's face was priceless, but Frank was such a slick liar he looked convinced as soon as the words left his mouth. "I know it's hard to believe, but... Gerard, that's my friend's name—"

He knows they checked Gerard's wallet and most likely gave his ID a look over. They were going to have to believe Frank now. How else could he know the hooker's name?

The officer rested his hands on his hips and he looked back at the car Gerard was in. He looked miserable. His head was pressed against the window; eyes lowered. 

Poor guy, Frank thought.

"Why didn't he tell us that in the first place?" The officer asked.

"He's got anxiety disorder. He's probably having a panic attack as we speak... He gets such bad tunnel vision when he's nervous. He probably nearly fainted." Frank thought up as quickly as he possibly could.

The cop lifted his hand and signaled the undercover cop over who busted Gerard. 

"This guy's tellin' me this whole thing was a drunken prank or dare or whatever—that he knows the guy we're arresting... You buy that?" 

The undercover cop gave the same expression as his partner—puzzled as fuck, but almost laughable from how animated it was.

"A prank? Do you know what your little friend said? He offered his body for a price and he made it very clear. You think I'm gonna' buy your bullshit?"

Frank sighed and buried his hands in his hair. "Look, I know it sounds crazy, but he's innocent. If you're gonna' arrest anyone arrest me. I put him up to it. No one was really going to be selling their body. I swear."

Frank didn't want to go to jail and he knew he wasn't. He just knows that if he offered to be taken they were going to have to believe him. No one was dumb enough to go to prison for a hooker. Not even as a joke.

The cops exchange glances and the undercover one scratches his bearded face. He looked torn.

"I don't know... I can't go by what you're saying. I can't risk it... We gotta take him in just for one night. You can come to the station with him and wait."

It seemed like he really didn't want to take Gerard in, but was still compelled to do his job or else he'd get in trouble. Frank can see that Gerard is looking in their direction now; his eyes full of concern. Frank felt so bad for him.

"Only for the night? I'll be able to get him out in the morning?" Frank asked, because he wanted to make sure.

"Yeah. So you can find a way to the station. Take a cab perhaps... Since you're 'drunk'." The other cop interjected.

"Right okay... Um. Can I just tell Gerard I'm sorry really quick?" Frank scratched the back of his neck and pointed at the cop car.

The undercover cop nodded and Frank was already walking to where the hooker was as quickly as he can.

"So..." Frank started as he tapped in the window Gerard had his face pressed against. "Yeah, I really tried to get you out of this situation, but they're not having it... I mean I'm gonna' bail you out and stuff, but I told them you're a friend who kind of got dared to pretend to be a hooker."

Frank filled him in. It was a quick recap, but he knew Gerard would get the picture. The point was: Frank had his back.

Gerard blinked up at him like a deer caught in headlights. It took him a second, but he nodded and then went back to staring at the back of the headrest of the drivers seat.

Frank sighed, scratching the back of his head. He figured he'd get that kind of reaction from Gerard. He was quiet and reserved... When he wasn't selling his body.

* * *

Frank did it. He actually did it. He got Gerard out of jail. Even though he spent most of his money on doing so he still felt good about it. He couldn't even figure out why he was even doing this good deed in the first place. 

Sure, Gerard was sort of like a friend... A friend whom he rarely talked to, but he just liked being the guy's guardian angel.

Frank spotted the hooker and he notices his eyes are bloodshot and his hair is a greasy, inky mess. He looked like pure shit. He needed a bath, a cigarette and a fuck ton of coffee. Frank can see that from where he was standing.

"Hey." Gerard approached him, scratching the side of his jaw. "Thanks for bailing me out..."

Frank smiled at him and shrugged. "It was nothin'. Just a coincidence."

Gerard swayed slightly, nibbling on his bottom lip. He was the poster boy for awkward.

"So... D'you wanna' get out of here? There's a diner down he street from here. I'll get you breakfast and coffee." Frank intiated, interrupting the awkward silence.

Nodding, Gerard brushed a tendril of his hair out of his eyes and started for the double doors to freedom. Frank followed closely behind him.

They walk to the diner in silence and when they're in front of the building Frank gets the door open and Gerard trudges inside. He's hunched foward with his arms wrapped around himself. Frank wanted to give him his sweater.

"Two." Frank told the hostess who approaches them from behind the hostess stand. 

She gives them a quick look over and Gerard avoids staring at her. She was probably wondering why Gerard was dressed the way he was. It was at least 30 degrees outside or less.

"Right this way..." She reached for the menus on the side of the stand and walked further into the diner, towards the booths.

Frank is still behind Gerard and he's looking at his lower back, staring at the exposed bruised, pale skin there. 

"Here you are." She said, laying the menus down on the table.

Gerard hopped in quickly and pushed his fist to his mouth and blew warm air into his hand. The hostess stared at him funny for a split second longer before she vanishes, shaking her head in disbelief.

"You must be freezing." Frank said sympathetically as he hoped into the booth.

Gerard just nodded, pushing his hands in between his thighs. He lowered his head slightly and it causes his hair to curtain around his jaw; covering his face.

"Want my sweater? I'm wearing two right now. I'm pretty hot." Frank asked as he started to yank his hoodie off.

Gerard lifted his head slowly, without saying a word. He doesn't even nod or shake his head and when Frank sticks the Jack Skellington hoodie out to him he reaches for it.

"T-thanks..." Gerard stammered, taking off his leather jacket slowly. It's almost like he's peeling a layer of skin off.

"No problem."

Frank watched as Gerard slipped the hoodie on and then pulled his leather jacket over it. He looked a lot warmer already.

"So..." Frank trailed off, lifting his menu off the table. "What're you gonna' get? I think I'm getting French toast. Haven't had it in so long."

Gerard coughed quietly and lifted his menu up as well. He looked over it in silence before pointing at a picture of chocolate chip pancakes.

"Pancakes." He whispered. 

Frank chuckled. This guy was so shy. It was fucking cute.

"Yeah? What kind?"

Gerard blushed. "Chocolate chip..."

Frank couldn't stop himself from laughing. What was his problem? Why was he so damn shy?

"That sounds good. Ya know, I make thee best pancakes. I'll make a batch for you sometimes."

On that note their waitress is stopping at their table, chewing obnoxiously on a piece of gum. She was pretty cliché as far as diner waitress go.

"What can I getcha boys?"

Frank looked at Gerard briefly and noticed he was cowering a little bit. He probably didn't want to order for himself so Frank took it upon himself to do it for him.

"Yeah, I'll have French toast... My friend here'll have... Chocolate chip pancakes." He paused, allowing her a second to write all that down.

"Anything else?"

Frank pursed his lips. "Yeah... Um, coffee. One with cream and two sugars. One black with three sugars and that'll do it."

She jotted the rest of the order, blowing a bubble with her bright, pink gum.

"Alright. I'll be right back with your orders." She took the menus from them and dissapeared in the direction of the kitchen.

Frank went back to looking at the hooker. He was no longer shivering, but now it looked like something else was bothering him. 

"If you're still hungry after this I'll take you to lunch... I go to this restaurant that serves the best garden burgers—they serve meat burgers too, but they're popular for the veggie ones." Frank rambled on and Gerard looked up at him with that deer caught in headlights look.

He looked like he wanted to say something, but he didn't. He just looked down at the table and fiddled with his fingers.

"I mean. If you want. You don't have to if you don't want to. It was just a suggestion." Frank immediately regretted saying anything. 

Gerard clearly wasn't into him. That was fine, but Frank didn't want to give him the wrong idea.

"Yeah... No, I mean. I have to get home soon. My brother's probably wondering where I'm at. He gets worried." Gerard said, laying his hands out on the table.

Frank nodded. "That's understandable... Did you get to make a phone call while you were locked up?"

"No... They wouldn't let me."

Wow, Frank thought. He's got such shit luck.

"Oh... Right, ok."

The unwanted awkward silence comes back and just as Frank was about to strike up some more one-sided conversation the waitress is returning with their coffee.

"Whose got cream?"

Frank lifted his hand slightly.

She sat the mug in front of him and he thanked her. 

"Here you are, sweetie." She dropped the other one in front of Gerard with a warm smile. "Anything else I could get you boys?"

"No thank you. We're good for now."

She nodded and walked away.

Gerard was already taking sips from his coffee and Frank can see a small smile on his lips. It warmed his heart.

"S'good?" Frank asked, taking a sip of his own.

Gerard nodded, ducking his head slightly after he pulled the mug away from his lips. If bashfulness was a person it would be Gerard.

"Good..." Frank smiled.

* * *

The rest of their breakfast is quiet and Gerard finishes all his food. Frank doesn't so he gets a box.

As they exit the diner Gerard fishes his pack of cigarettes out from the pocket of his leather jacket and yanks a cig out with his lips. He sticks the box out to Frank and Frank plucks one out.

"Thanks." Frank said, balancing the cigarette between his lips as Gerard leaned over and pressed the tip of his lit cigarette against Frank's unlit one.

He has it in his mouth when he does this, with his eyes closed... He gets so close. Frank can see how long his lashes are. They're nearly touching his brow bone. It's beautiful.

"No problem." Gerard mumbled, pulling back slightly. He places his cigarette in the V of his fingers and blows smoke up into the air. "I've got a question for you, Frank."

He had Frank's undivided attention once those words leave his mouth.

"Ok..." Frank said, slightly confused and slightly curious.

"Why are you so nice to me? Like... Why do you go out of your way to help me? I never asked..." He asked with his cigarette still resting in between his fingers. His eyes are soft and his brows are furrowed.

Frank looked at the ground and shrugged his shoulders. How was he suppose to answer that question without sounding like a complete and utter creep? 

How was he supposed to tell the hooker: You're cute and you're like a sad, little puppy that's been abused and needs taking care of. I wanna' take care of you. I wanna' nurse you back to top-notch health... I like you.

"I... Don't know." Frank said; his eyes are still on the ground because he's a little bitch who can't express his feelings, but he can talk up a storm of nonsense.

Gerard sighed and took a drag from his cigarette. "Ok then... I gotta go. Thanks for bailing me out and buying me breakfast. I'll see you around." He turned on his heels and started for the opposite direction of where Frank had to go. 

Frank watched him until he turned the corner, clenching his jaw tightly. He waited a little longer so that Gerard wouldn't hear him shout.

"Fuck!" He screamed, throwing his cigarette to the ground. "You fuckbag!" He shouted at himself. He was so goddamn stupid! 

On the bright side, at least Gerard forgot to give him back his hoodie. It's the perfect excuse to see him again.


	4. Creep In Disguise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That title... Obsessed Creep. Frank took the crown. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! It was a fun one to write :) <3 xoxo

Frank couldn't stop thinking about him... Could you blame him? He was like an enigma. Frank wanted to know more about him. Where he came from, why he was in the situation he was in, what his opinions in life were. Frank wanted to know his fears, his dreams, his faults and his glories. He wanted to be inside of him mentally and physically.

That thought alone scared him. It's been years since he's been in a relationship with someone he actually cared about. 

The last one he was in ended horribly. The guy broke his heart and in the worst way possible, too. A cheat and a fuck you. He lost a best friend and a lover in the same day. 

He couldn't live by those faults even if he was hurting though. He wasn't going to stop falling in love because he was hurt. He couldn't help falling in love... If he could help it he wouldn't. 

Gerard hit his heart like a dart on a bullseye. Right on the fucking mark. There was just something about the man... Reserved and beautiful, but also ugly and unkempt. Frank liked that about him. A wild card. Thee wild card.

Getting home with Gerard in his thoughts, Frank kicks the door open after he unlocks it and he immediately sees Bert; he's on the couch, smoking a joint while watching a shitty porn film with his hand in his boxers. 

"Can you fucking do that in your goddamn room, please!?" Frank shouted as he blocked his eyes from the pitiful sight in his living room.

Bert pulled his hand out of his pants and tossed his joint on the coffee table, groaning like some pissed off old man. "Well, I don't have a fucking TV in my room and you weren't here so whoop-dee-fucking-doo."

Frank stepped further into his home; his hand still blocking Bert.

"You're disgusting man... I come home to this after a fucked up night. At least have the curtesy to warn me through text. I was with your favorite hooker after all..." Frank muttered the last bit. He didn't want to tell Bert about it, but he knew it would pop up eventually. 

Bert looked at him with his brows raised in confusion... It looked so sincere, but Frank knew better. Bert was avoiding Gerard liked the Black Plague for some reason.

"Dude... Don't fuck around with me right now. I want nothing to do with him. I'm over him." Bert relaxed into the sofa. He may have looked lax, but Frank sensed stress in the air.

Frank plopped down on the couch next to Bert, yawning and scratching the side of his head. He dropped his leftovers from the diner on the coffee table and faced Bert with an indescribable expression painted on his face.

"Bert... What happened? What did _he_ do?"

Frank chose to make it Gerard's fault even if he was positive it was Bert's fault. In the past, Bert proved to be the Pisces he was. Don't blame him from the get go or you'll suffer the wrath that is him.

Sighing, Bert scratched his beard and took a deep breath.

Yup, Frank thought, he fucked up big time.

"Man... I kind of skipped out on paying him and now he's just been trying to get ahold of me... Like, non-fucking-stop." He said under his breath, but Frank heard every word. Loud and fucking clear.

"Bert... You know what I'm gonna say right?"

Before Frank can go on Bert releases a loud, exaggerated groan and throws his head back against the headrest of the leather couch.

"He's addictive! You don't know what it's fucking like! I mean, I could compare him to drugs and shit, but you're so straight edge you won't even know the feeling."

Frank almost snorted as soon as the words come out of his roommates mouth. He knew exactly what he was talking about and he never even fucked Gerard. His person alone was like an addiction. Frank wanted a fix of him right now.

"Really..? Well isn't that all the more reason to pay him? If you can't afford him then let it settle. Save up your cash—because you still have bills to pay—and whatever you have left give it to him... Little by little." Frank advised, trying not to laugh.

What the fuck was he? An accountant for pimps and Johns? Ridiculous...

Bert looked thoughtful for a moment. Almost as if he wes actually listening to everything Frank told him.

"So... Like a credit card...?"

Frank frowned. Why did Bert have to be a smart ass all the time?

"No..." Frank said, reclining back against the couch. He sunk into it, much like how Bert's words sunk into his brain. "I mean, kind of..."

Bert sighed, lying back against the couch as well. "I think I'm gonna' call him. Can I borrow fifty bucks?" 

Frank rolled his eyes. He couldn't say no now... Especially since he wanted to see Gerard too. Fifty bucks was all it took to get Gerard back in this apartment. That was cheap considering the terms Gerard had given the undercover cop so Frank wasn't going to complain.

"Are you going to pay me back?" Frank asked, sounding almost like an impatient parent would if they asked their child if they cleaned their room.

Bert paused, looking thoughtful. "Yeah." He answered. "Little by little... Like a credit card."

Frank could not NOT roll his eyes. "You're sucha goddamn smart ass." He said as he reached into his back pocket for his wallet.

He casually pulled out the hooker money and slammed it into the open, waiting palm of Bert McCracken/Thee Worst Roommate In Existence.

* * *

Two and a half hours later and fifty bucks poorer.

Frank can hear them through his walls for the one hundredth time. The bouncing of the bed and the bouncing of their voices. They sounded like cheap porn... As cheap as porn could get, but porn was porn and just like any horny man Frank is captivated by people fucking—sound and visual. 

Especially the sounds Gerard makes. And not only because he like-liked him. Gerard was interesting enough to be infatuated with because he was different. Not in the 'I'm so out of the norm—look at me wearing sunglasses at night in a convenience store' kind of way.

He was different in the 'I can't wait to read this new book' kind of way. His eyes told stories Frank couldn't come up with even when he's feeling most creative. Frank wanted to read those stories. He wanted to learn them word for word.

How could he just straight up tell the hooker how he felt? Frank would be shunned because he's sure many guy have confessed their love to him and Gerard, being the 'mysterious prostitute' he is, probably turned them all down and dismissed them as obsessed creeps.

That title... Obsessed Creep. Frank took the crown. 

"Harder! Oh, f-ffuucckk... Me—UH!"

Frank jolted up in bed, sweat beading down his forehead and towards the side of his face as Gerard's orgasm echoed in his head.

Fifty bucks... And that's all it takes? Fifty bucks... And he could have him.

Hopping out of bed and exiting is bedroom, Frank makes his way to the kitchen and starts the coffee machine. He still understood that he and Gerard has a system going and he planned to stick to it. 

Coffee, check. Soup, check. 

He had everything ready under 15 minutes and when he hears Bert's bedroom door open he also hears a deep breath and murmur of 'anytime'. Gerard starts to make his way to the kitchen. Frank knows it's him because his boots drag. He drags his feet.

"Gerard." Frank turned from the stove when the man enters the room.

His hair is disheveled and his eyeliner is smudged to his cheekbone, and still... For some strange reason he remained ethereal. In fact, even more so. It was bizarre.

"Frank." Gerard repeated in the same tone Frank had used.

Silly and upbeat... Frank can hear it now—how thirsty he sounded.

Frank blushed in embarrassment as he gently sat Gerard's bowl of chicken noodle soup down in front of him. His palms were so goddamn sweaty he was surprised he didn't drop the bowl on top of him.

Gerard smiled, sitting up straight, and picked up the spoon.

Frank backed away and watched him for a few seconds before he realized he was being a fucking _creep_ and turned back to the kitchen counter. He picked up the mug he bought especially for Gerard and brought it over to him.

"Something new... It's the same brand you like. They have a new creamer that goes with it. It's pretty good." Frank said, grabbing his own mug off the counter and plopped down in the seat across Gerard.

Gerard hummed under his breath and pulled the mug to his lips. He took a small sip and then hummed again, nodding his head in approval.

Frank planted his hands under his chin as he rested his elbows on the dining table. He was aware he was staring now and quite obvious too. He didn't care... This guy was like a baby alien or something—so intriguing and vulnerable. 

"I don't know if you remember..." Frank started out of now where. 

Gerard was already half finished with his soup and coffee. He looked up at Frank with anticipating eyes.

"I let you borrow my hoodie at the diner—"

Before Frank can get the rest of his sentence out Gerard dropped the spoon into the near empty bowl and backed up in his seat, causing the legs of the chair to make a harsh noise as it scraped against the tiled floor.

He held his hands up in defense; his eyes were scared and nervous. 

Frank was so confused by this.

"Hey, whoa, wait. Why the freak out? I was just gonna' ask you how long did you want to borrow it? Hell, you can even keep it if you want." Frank could seem him visibly relax now.

"Oh..." He whispered. "Um." He looked down and sighed.

"Yeah..." Frank pulled his hands out from under his chin and dropped them on top of the dining table with a loud thud. "You can keep it. It looks better on you anyway." He laughed to defuse the tension.

Gerard giggled quietly and pulled himself forward in his seat again. The small smile on his lips made Frank's heart swell. 

"And I could hardly fit it too. I've gotten so big over the winter... Unlike you, you're so trim. How do you stay so fit in this weather?" Frank decided maybe it was time to throw compliments along with a little Q's... Hopefully he'd get some A's in return.

"I don't really do anything..." Gerard slurped a spoonful of soup into his mouth as he spoke. "I don't diet."

Frank leaned forward on his elbows and rose his eyebrows at the hooker animatedly. "Fast metabolism?" He questioned. He genuinely wanted to know.

Gerard merely shrugged and slurped down the rest of his soup. "Not really... I used to be really heavy."

Frank decided to leave it on that note. It seemed like weight was going to be too touchy a subject for Gerard. The hooker most likely went days without eating and not by choice. The important thing was he was eating now. That's all that mattered.

"I have something to ask." Frank inquired, folding his hands on top of the dining table.

Gerard looked up at him from the bowl. He had some soup on his chin along with a puzzle expression etched on his face.

"If you ever... And I mean EVER need a favor or... Or if you just want someone to talk to don't hesitate to come to me or call me, ok?" 

Frank said as he jumped up from his seat and went to his kitchen junk drawer and pulled out a pen and notepad. He quickly scribbled down his number along with his name and a smiley face before he ripped it out of the pad and placed it next to Gerard. 

Gerard looked at it, wiping his chin with the back of his hand and picked up the note. He scanned over it with a tranquil expression on his face. 

What was he thinking? Was he thinking at all? Frank wondered.

"Thanks, Frank. That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me... You really are just a kind person, aren't you?" Gerard blinked at him, tilting his head to the side. There was a hint of admiration in his wild hazel eyes.

Frank smiled and nodded his head. "Of course. You deserve it. You're a kind person too." 

Gerard just laughed breathily and shook his head slowly. He grabbed the note off the table and folded it daintily before putting it in the pocket of his leather jacket. 

"You don't know that..." He said quietly, laughing under his breath.

Frank didn't get what he meant by that... He could see that Gerard was damaged just by looking at him. He looked torn and defeated by something. There was definitely someone in his life that made him second guess himself every day. It was so obvious that he needed saving.

"I do." Frank said sternly, going to Gerard's side to touch his hand. 

Gerard recoiled though, pushing his hands to his thighs. He avoided looking at the other man, breathing shallowly.

"Why... Why do you even care?" He asked, whispering. He didn't want Bert to hear them.

Here it goes. The fucking awkwardness making a reappearance. Why did Gerard have to be so difficult?

"Because I do. I care a lot... Why do I need to explain myself. Can't you already tell? You don't need to keep asking me. Why is it hard for you to believe someone actually gives a shit?" Frank backed away after he sensed that Gerard was becoming standoffish.

He didn't want to force his emotions on the man, but there was no other way to get this out. Gerard just m wasn't used to the genuine act of kindness so even a teaspoon amount was poisonous to him.

"Do you like me?" Gerard asked. He barely separated his lips to speak.

That question was blunt and so not a Gerard thing to say. It kind of threw Frank off.

"I... I... I, uh." Frank stammered, licking his lips nervously. "Yeah." He managed to answer truthfully without crapping his pants.

Gerard stared at him in shock and disbelief. He looked a little... Creeped out. 

"Frank... I think you're a nice guy. I really do, but you know what I do. I'm... I'm just not fit for a relationship." Gerard looked down at his hands as he fiddled with them. He wanted to avoid looking at Frank now.

He felt bad for turning him down... After everything Frank has done for him. He just didn't owe the man anything. He never asked Frank to care.

Frank scratched the back of his head numbly. This is what he was afraid of... Rejection.

"We can be friends though." Gerard interjected. "You know how to reach me and whenever... You want to... Ya know, _talk_..." He trailed off, letting that say hang dry in the air.

Frank scoffed under his breath in disbelief. Gerard was willing to fuck him for money, but not go on a couple dates with him... He should have seen that coming. He really should have. He was so fucking stupid.

"Yeah, ok... Cool. I'll think about it." Frank lied between his teeth.

He wasn't dumb. He's thought about it before... Paying Gerard just to bang him, but that wasn't what he wanted. He didn't want that mans body. Well, yeah he did, but wanted his soul along with it. He wanted the whole package. He wasn't going to settle for one. He wanted all of Gerard.

"Awesome." Gerard smiled at him with his teeth. Such a rare sight to Frank. "Call me when you do..." He stood up from his seat on that note.

Frank immediately grabbed the dirty dishes off the table without a word and Gerard just continues to bat his lashes at him and nibble nervously on his bottom lip.

If Frank didn't feel awkward before he most definitely did now. What the hell did he want? Did he really expect to be asked for a lay now?

"While I'm here..." Gerard started, almost as if he had read Frank's mind. "Did you want to...? I mean, it's better to get it out of the way now... For convenience. I give first-timers a discount."

Frank, sadly, knew that already. 

"Now?" Frank asked sounding startled. 

There was no way in hell he was taking Bert McCracken's sloppy seconds. Not even if he was desperate. 

Gerard nodded slowly, smiling sheepishly. "Yeah, since I'm already here and you just... Ya know, told me you liked me. I can like you too... In other ways."

He moved closer to Frank, reaching out to touch his shoulder. This wasn't something Frank was capable of handling. He literally felt everything in his mind, soul and senses go straight to his dick.

Frank stammered like a buffoon. He wanted to say no. He wanted to scream it, but Gerard's getting closer to him; his hand traveling to the front of Frank's sweat pants where the tent is noticeable in the crotch area.

"I don't have any condoms..." Frank whispered, closing his eyes. Gerard's massaging him through his pants now; he's working his hand up and down the outline of his dick.

"I have everything we need..." Gerard released him and stuck his hand out for Frank to take. "Lead the way."

Frank took Gerard's hand without hesitation and started for the direction of his bedroom.

Bert McCracken a.k.a Thee Worst Roommate In Existence was a bad influence.


	5. Process The Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Progress... He made progress with Gerard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyhey guys. Hope no one is upset with me and my slowness with the updates to this fic :( I really have no excuses except I'm taking my sweet time writing it because I want it to be perfect for you all (Super duper sorry) <3 
> 
> The title to this chapter is a lyric in Planetary(GO!) 
> 
> Enjoy <3 xoxo

Frank has never been so fucking anxious in his entire life. Was he really going to pay the man of his dreams to fuck him? He couldn't even believe he had submitted to that possibility. He was no better than Bert. He was such a fucking hypocrite.

Gerard was taking off his jacket and looking around observantly. His hands go through his hair after he tosses his leather jacket on Frank's computer chair.

"It's really clean in here... Bert lives in a pig-stye." Gerard said as he plopped down on the edge of Frank's bed. "You a neat freak?"

Frank scratched the back of his head and took a seat next to Gerard. 

"Yeah, actually... I kind of never go into Bert's room because I'm pretty sure I'd start cleaning up that disaster." Frank said quietly, still scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah? Like... OCD?" Gerard's shifting closer to him; his hand's going to Frank's knee. He's trying to get the mood going, but it's just so awkward for Frank.

It wasn't like he didn't think Gerard was good at being a flirt, because he was. He really was. Frank was just so into him he really wanted this moment to be real. So in reality it was him not Gerard. 

"Yeah. It's pretty bad. Sometimes I just start cleaning without even realizing. Like, one time Bert had a party here—he does that sometime, you should swing by the next time he does—and like, I cleaned the entire time. He has the messiest friends, ya know—whoa... What're you—?"

Frank hadn't realized he was babbling so much and now Gerard was on his knees in between his parted legs, trying to get his fly down. The hooker looked up at him with a brow raised in confusion.

"You're paying me to blow you, right? You can keep talking. My ears still work." Gerard said in a matter-of-fact tone as he slightly nodded his head.

Frank took a deep breath and nodded his head slowly. 

"Um, okay... Yeah, uh. Can I just..." Frank stood up, nearly knocking Gerard on his ass.

Gerard watched as the man started to frantically get his jeans off. His cock was going soft and Gerard frowned. There was no way in hell he was going to spend his entire afternoon trying to work up Frank's erection.

"Hey, I'm gonna' go to the bathroom and freshen up a little bit. Work yourself up, okay?" Gerard asked he stood up with the help of the bed.

Frank watched him walk out of the bedroom and down the hall towards the bathroom. 

He felt like he blew it—pun intended—and now Gerard was probably going to make a run for it. Frank wouldn't blame him one bit of he did leave. He's being such a fucking spaz bastard.

Plummeting into his bed, Frank sighed and looked up at his ceiling. He was feeling foolish. He was so infatuated with Gerard that he's letting it stoop to prostitution. It exerting he's against and yet he's going along with like it like he's done it before—well, not like he's done it before because he's making a complete ass of himself. You get the picture.

Frank can hear the sink running in the bathroom down the hall. He wondered what Gerard was thinking... Was he second guessing this? Frank hoped he was. He didn't want to be the only one who was nervous. 

Gerard wasn't like any person Frank has met. The man was like a bot or something of the sort. It was like he had these personality chips in his head... The painfully shy and quiet boy vs the sultry hooker. He went back and forth with the two and it made Frank wonder which he really was.

Not that it would matter. Frank liked him for many reasons not just the mystery.

Frank waited for another five minutes until Gerard returned; his eyes barely open and his hair flattened out with water. He really did freshen up... He looked clean.

"Hey..." Gerard whispered, shutting the door slowly and quietly behind himself. "Sorry I took so long."

Frank sat up in bed and focussed on Gerard as he wiped his hands down on his thighs. His jeans were kind of wet. 

"It's okay... Are you good?"

Gerard nodded and coughed. "Yeah... Hey, um... You ready?"

Frank looked down at his crotch like an idiot and saw that he was already getting hard again. Just seeing Gerard in his room was a turn on to him... He didn't get laid often—obviously.

"Yeah." Frank nodded, scooting towards the edge of his bed so Gerard could get in as well.

The dark haired man started to get his jeans off and then his ratty, black t-shirt. He climbed into bed when he was left in nothing but his underwear and got under the covers. Frank did the same.

They just lay there, arms awkwardly pulled up to there torsos, looking up at the ceiling.

"Do you want me to blow you now?" Gerard asked; his whisper was barely audile. Frank heard him though.

"You don't have to. Um, I can just..." Frank shifted until he was facing Gerard. "I can get you ready?"

Gerard nodded, turning to face Frank as well. Their eyes meet. 

Frank's breath hitched in his throat as the prostitute blinked his doll-like eyes at him. He knew what they were about to do was far from pure and innocent, but Gerard managed to look angelic.

"Like... Finger me?" Gerard asked. His voice was still very quiet. It was almost as if he didn't want to be heard.

"Yeah. I've got lube. Right there in the drawer of my nightstand right next to you." Frank pointed and Gerard turned on his side and reached over.

He pulled open the drawer and retrieved the tube and passed it to Frank.

He's back to being on his back; his arms pulled up to the hem of the blanket, before Frank pulled them aside, and his eyes are closed. Frank crawled over him and pushed his legs apart with the hand that wasn't uncapping the lube.

"Not... A lot of... Guys... Take the time... To do this." Gerard murmured as Frank worked his lubricated fingers inside of him.

Frank's bottom lip is lodged in between his teeth and looks at Gerard's face for any signs of pleasure. The hooker had his mouth parted and his eyes closed. His entire face looked lax. He looked peaceful—like he was sleeping.

Frank adds a third finger and Gerard suddenly arches his back and releases a hushed moan. His brows are furrowed and his mouth is in a small 'o' shape. Frank must've hit his spot.

"Y-you don't h-h-have to do that." Gerard reached down suddenly and grasped at Frank's wrist just before he went to push them back against the ball of nerves he discovered.

Frank pulled his fingers back and Gerard sighed in relief. "Did I hurt you?" 

Frank only asked because he wanted to make sure he actually found Gerard's prostate... The hooker could just be faking it.

"N-no... It felt good. Really good. I just don't want to cum so soon, especially from just your fingers. You don't want to fuck a fucked out whore." Gerard said, starting to shuffle himself out from underneath Frank.

Frank frowned. He didn't like the way Gerard just called himself a whore.

"Don't say that." He said and Gerard smiled at him weakly.

"Don't say what? 'Fuck'?" He blinked at Frank with his long lashes and coy smile.

Frank shuddered and shook his head. "No... Don't call yourself a whore. You're not a whore." He said as Gerard straddled him. There was nothing sexual about it, even if they were both naked and about to fuck. It was comfortable more than anything.

Gerard tipped his head to the side and planted both hands on Frank's chest. He could feel the mans heart beat. It felt surreal against his sweaty palms. 

"But... I am a whore. I'm not offended by it so you shouldn't be either." 

Gerard's eyes are delicate, but his speech is raw. 

"I don't care. I'm not afraid to admit that I feel things even when I shouldn't. I shouldn't be offended for you but I am. I am because I care about you and what these men do isn't okay. They don't deserve to touch you the way they do. If they didn't have money they would never get the opportunity." Frank said as his hands wound up against Gerard's hips, gripping and massaging them.

Gerard blinked down at him, vacant and dead. Frank couldn't read his expression. His face had nothing written on it.

"... Like you?" 

The question came out like a slap to Frank's face.

He dropped his hands from Gerard's hip as if they had been struck by fire and looked into the hooker's eyes. He couldn't go through with this act. Especially after that.

He lightly pushed Gerard off of him and shook his head. Gerard fell back, running his fingers through his hair. 

"So now what?" The prostitute pondered. "D'you change your mind?" He licked his lips as he pushed himself off his back with his elbows

Frank went to his computer desk and retrieved his wallet. He pulled out a one hundred dollar bill and sat it on the nightstand next to Gerard. He didn't say a word and he didn't look the man in the eyes. It was too painful and embarrassing.

He dressed in silence and Gerard did too. He didn't grab the money, instead he stood there with his hands on his hips.

"I can't take that..." He pointed at the bill with his chin. "You didn't cum. I can't take your money."

Frank grabbed the one hundred dollar bill and shoved it in Gerard's front pocket.

"This isn't for your pimp. It's for you. Get yourself some food and a jacket... A better jacket." 

Gerard reached into his pocket and fished out the crumpled money.

"I'm not taking your money, Frank. You didn't cum—"

Frank interrupted him with an exaggerated groan. "I'm just gonna' jerk off when you leave anyway... So technically, yes, you made me cum. Okay?"

Gerard stood there, distress written all over his face. "I really... Feel uncomfortable taking this money. If Dom finds out... I can get in a lot of trouble."

"If Dom finds out he can come and talk to me and give me shit. I'm really giving you no choice."

Dom, Frank thought, why did that name feel familiar to him? He couldn't put a face to the name. It was on the tip of his tongue.

Gerard huffed and puffed before shoving the money back into his pants. "... I'll get some food. Groceries and a jacket." He said softly, reassuring Frank.

Frank smiled and opened his bedroom door. Gerard smiled back and started to make his way out of Frank's freakishly organized room. It was seriously giving Gerard the creeps.

Things between them felt different now. The air around them was a lot thinner and Frank felt like he actually knew Gerard... Still, there was mystery to the man, but Frank knew him personally now. It was nice. He was happy he didn't sleep with him. He would have regretted it.

"You still have my number. You can call me if you need anything, okay? I mean it. _Anything_." Frank made sure to stress the 'anything' in that sentence. He needed Gerard to know he was serious.

Gerard nodded, nibbling on his bottom lip. "I will... Maybe I'll shoot you a text too? We can hang out sometimes."

Like a date? Frank wanted to ask. Of course not like a fucking date, you cock-hungry fuck-O. If Gerard wanted to date him he wouldn't have turned him down in the kitchen.

"Yeah, definitely." Frank said, mussing up his already disheveled hair some more.

Gerard chuckled as he passed by the shorter man, winking subtly at him before he disappeared down the hall. Frank waited until he heard the front door open and shut. He literally had to bite his lip to prevent himself from screaming.

Progress... He made progress with Gerard.

* * *

Gerard smoked a cigarette at his corner. He wasn't focused today. Something entirely rare and unusual was going through his mind. You could probably tell by looking at his face because he wasn't even fazed/paying attention to the other hookers talking shit to him across the street.

They usually got a rise out of him... But today was different.

His brother wasn't mad at him for once because he actually had rent money thanks to that Benjamin Frank practically force fed him. He was even able to put more clothes in his wardrobe and put groceries in the fridge.

Sure, it was only one hundred bucks, but Gerard made profit from it. He was literally that amount in the hole. It was almost like Frank knew that, but of course he didn't.

It was just a coincidence. A beautiful coincidence. That was their whole relationship to Gerard.

He liked Frank. A lot. So much that he actually almost said yes to going on a fucking date with him. He wasn't stupid though. Frank deserved better. Gerard wasn't normal. He wasn't able to commit to that kind of life yet...

A life of monogamy and putting his financial crisis in another persons pockets. Frank would be willing to help him and that's what really freaked Gerard out. He didn't want someone to have that kind of power over him.

Gerard wasn't ready for that kind of commitment... He would owe Frank more than a couple of fucks and a BJ. He would owe him his life. 

It wasn't something he wanted to sign up for. Not again.

Sighing, Gerard dropped his cigarette on the ground and smashed it with his boot. He could hardly hear the man in the red Camaro calling out to him because he kind was literally still stuck on Frank. He hoped it wasn't a long-term affect. He needed to get his head in the game... Pun intended.

"'Sup?" The man asked sticking his arm out of his window. "How much?" He lowered his sunglasses to get a better look.

Gerard stepped over the curb and leaned over so the man can look him in his eyes. They were painted today. Eyeliner, eyeshadow and mascara... The works.

"Fifty for a BJ and one hundred for a fuck—normally I charge two hundred, but you're a first timer." Gerard said. He nearly unlocked eyes with the man. He just couldn't stop zoning out.

The man hummed, keeping his sunglasses at the tip of his long, pointed nose. He looked interested.

"... Sounds good. I'm gonna' have to get back to you on that though. Just wanted to see what the hype was about this street." He looked up at the street name and then back at Gerard.

Gerard quirked a brow at him. What the fuck? Was he serious?

"Don't look so surprised. People talk. Get used to it." He pushed his sunglasses back up and brought his arm back into his car. He rolled up his window and sped down the road.

Gerard stepped back, feeling frustrated and cheated. He's been standing at this goddamn street corner for three fucking hours and not a single buck has been made.

Can you say: S-L-O-W.

Deciding that he's had a shit enough day, he started to leave his spot. The other hookers were apparently no longer shouting profanities at him because they were too busy fluttering their lashes and pursing their lips at the car pulled up at their corner. He was sick of losing cliental to those crack whores. He'd have cars lined up too if he was a buy one get one free package deal.

That was his competition. 

He's home under twenty minutes. As soon as he gets inside he runs to the basement—which is also his bedroom—and locked himself in there. He had such a shit day and he wanted nothing more than to lie down and pretend it never happened.

That, strangely, was easy for him to do. He got into bed after he kicked his shoes off and sighed contently as he stared up at the ceiling. He could hear his brother going off at his girlfriend about... He couldn't even properly hear, but he was sure it was about money, drugs and whatever else controlled all their lives.

He hated that they had to be in these shit situations, but as much as hated to admit it they put themselves there. The addiction to self destruction was something that they clung onto. It was what he and Mikey had in common. They, in a sick and twisted way, bonded over it.

Gerard could feel himself slowly start to doze off. He worked his hands in the pockets of his new trench coat. It was warm and had that new clothes smell. It's been a while since he's been around that scent. 

It only reminded him of Frank and it made his heart flutter and his stomach twist. In a good way of course... It felt good. Kind of like a neck kiss and an arm around your waist. 

Gerard's could feel his cheeks turn red. The tingling sensation took over his entire face and neck. Was it wrong to get turned on over how nice someone has been to him?

If that wasn't enough, Gerard's hand sinks down into the deepest part of his pocket and feels a crumpled note in his jacket do he pulls it out and unfolds it.

' **555-5678**

 **Frank :) xoxo** '

Gerard smiled to himself as his skimmed over Frank's sloppy handwriting.

Why did he have to be so nice? Why did Frank have to care? He hated it when a nice guy fell for him. It made him feel things he shouldn't feel. It made him think things he shouldn't think.

He wasn't supposed to have these feelings swelling up inside of him. All the things Frank and him could was just a fantasy. It wasn't real. It wasn't his reality.

Frank deserves better.

Gerard, still smiling at Frank's note, suddenly felt his eyes start to sting. A tear trickled down his cheek and dripped down to the center of the small sheet of paper.

He couldn't be with Frank. 

The tears kept coming and Gerard couldn't stop them. Everything he's been suppressing over the last few weeks were raining down on him.

All that kept going through his mind was his blatant mistakes—his complete and utter failures in life...

He was a whore and nothing more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the typos! I didn't get to proof read this as many times as I like to because I wanted to get this out ASAP. I made you all wait long enough (still super sorry about that) I'll make sure to go back and check for mistakes whenever I get the chance :) 
> 
> *hugs&kisses*


	6. Laugh Out Loud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To both their surprise Gerard laughs out loud, covering his mouth with his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayo, guys! Sorry this took forever to be updated but it's been a mission and a half for me to write this—still not completely sure where I'm going to take this fic, but the idea I had in the past will come to me :) now, go read! Enjoy <3
> 
> Xoxo

He hasn't left his room all day and he could hear Mikey bitching about it all through the house. He must be drunk or stoned—or both. Today was Gerard's day off and no matter how much his younger brother bitched he wasn't going anywhere.

Sitting up in bed, Gerard looked around his bedroom and sighed. Mikey wasn't shutting up and it was pissing him off.

So, to the best of his ability, he got up and got dressed (so much for not going out). He decided it'd be best if he went to a bar to hook tonight instead of his usual street corner. It was way too cold and he needed shelter or he'd freeze to death. 

How ridiculous would that be? Gerard could see that making the news and the headline would be... 'Local NJ hooker found frozen to death like a fucking Popsicle.' No one would care. It would just be funny.

Sighing, Gerard tapped the glass of his Shirley temple. He's been nursing it for over an hour now and so far no one has approached him. Well, unless you count the bartender. But he really didn't count.

There's rowdy, drunk men everywhere and they're all suitable cliental. He can see a few of them looking at him and he catches their eye more than once. Gerard was sure that they were probably talking about him... If they weren't then they were still giving him some kind of attention.

Gerard needed to up his game. He starts to twirl his hair with his index finger. He sits with his an arch in his back, slightly sticking his ass out as he tongued his straw suggestively. The man in the pollo shirt kind of double takes at this. He elbows his friend beside him and nudges his head in Gerard's direction. Gerard could read his lips. The man tells his friend 'check it out.' And then the other man does. His eyes go wide and his brows raise to his hairline.

They're both decent looking men... A bit on the douchey side, but Gerard was kind of used to guys like them. Gerard takes his straw further into his mouth and closed his lips around it. He starts to suck his drink down and now he's got the attention of all five men. They're staring at him with plastered looks on their faces.

Gerard can see that one of the men aren't able to contain himself anymore. He starts to make his way over to Gerard's side of the bar and his friends cheer him on. Gerard would be lying if he said that he didn't get some kind of ego-boost from this. These guys were really into him and literally all he's done was take a sip of his drink.

"Hey..." The man said as he finally approached the hooker.

"Hi." Gerard retorted, taking another sip of his drink.

"What's your name?" 

Gerard licked his lips and crossed his legs. He smiled at the guy standing so closely in front of him and giggled.

"Gee. What's yours?"

The man pressed his elbows on the bar and returned the same kind of smile back at Gerard. "Terry. It's nice to meet you, Gee."

Gerard pushed his hands into his lap and looked Terry up and down. He had a medium build, about 5'10, and had neat black hair. He had to be in his late twenties and he looked like he just got out of of work. His clothes were business attire, but disheveled and worn. It looked like he had a long day.

"It's nice to meet you too, Terry. Wanna' get out of here?" Gerard asked him, tilting his head to the side. He had a complacent smile on his face. He knew this guy wasn't going to turn him down.

Terry looked surprised for a split second, but he recovered from the shock and nodded his head frantically. Gerard jumped up from the bar stool he'd been sitting on for two hours and looped his arm around Terry's.

On the way out of the dive bar, Terry keeps telling him how he can't believe someone as good looking as Gerard is going to hook up with him. He's really not believing this moment and it kind of makes Gerard laugh.  
The guy wasn't even ugly, though he wasn't particularly Gerard's type, but he looked like a typical dude. There was nothing wrong with the way he looked. He probably didn't have the best of luck in the 'getting laid' department.

Terry's beyond drunk. The guy keeps rambling and stumbling and Gerard has to make sure the guy knew where his car was. He couldn't wait to get this over with and to be honest he was kind of glad it was with a drunk, because they tend to finish fast. But that usually varies. 

They finally get to a red corvette and Gerard's the one getting the doors open and helping Terry in the back. He wondered how sketchy he looked just then... Putting some drunk dude in the back of a car. From another persons point of view it probably looked like he was going to take advantage of this guy, not the other way around. 

Gerard hopped into the car after he looked around the parking lot. He made sure no one was around and locked the doors. Terry was already working his jeans down his legs and palming himself through his boxers. 

Gerard sighed. Here it goes... He has to let the guy know he expected to get paid for this. It could go two way. Either the man would comply or he'd kick Gerard out if his car. 

"So... How much do you charge?" Terry suddenly asked. It was almost as if he read Gerard's mind.

Gerard opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water. He shifted and coughed a little.

"Um," he started. "Fifty for head. One hundred for penetration..." He trailed off and looked over Terry's expression. The man was beyond trashed. It almost didn't feel right for Gerard to be in his car with him like this. He felt nervous.

"I want both... D'ya need the cash up front?" He dug through his bunched up jeans for his wallet.

"Yeah... Well, no. Just don't skip out on pay and we won't have any problems." Gerard said. There wasn't any hint of threat in his voice despite his words. 

Terry stopped fumbling for his wallet and smirked. "I won't... So how 'bout that blow job? I haven't got any lube so make sure you get it all wet."

Gerard coughed to clear his throat. He nodded and pushed his hair out of his eyes as he leaned over and whipped Terry's hardening cock out of his boxers. He's not too big and Gerard sighed in relief as he stroked the mans cock as he dipped lower and wrapped his lips around it. 

It wasn't going to take long, he kept telling himself, this guy is drunk.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, in between bobbing his head up and down Terry's cock he feels a hand at his throat. He's being yanked off and pushed back onto the leather seats of the corvette.

He just flails and screams out, but he's being punched in the face which caused him to fall in stunned silence. He's being held down on the seats by his wrist. He couldn't move. 

Why was this guy doing this? Gerard had been willing. He had to be some kind of sick, sadist prick. There was no way in hell he was going to allow this to happen.

Before Gerard can make another sound or attempt to break free Terry's using his belt to bind Gerard's hands together and then he's he's back at gripping Gerard's throat, choking and shaking him.

He's gagging and trying to use his legs to get the man off of him but it only gives the man a better chance at yanking his jeans past his waist and ass.

"F-fuck. Fuck you. You think you're better than me?" Terry asked, breathing harshly as he released the hookers throat. 

He spat into the palm of his hand and started to lather up his cock. When he was finished he looked down at Gerard, smirking and gripping his hips.

Gerard's gnawing down on his bottom lip. There's sweat glistening up his face. He wants to fight this guy off of him, but he knew for a fact he'd get pummeled.

"If you wanted to roughhouse me all you had to do was say so... I charge extra for that, ya know." Gerard said as the man shoved his legs apart and made himself comfortable in between his legs.

He's not responding. Instead, he thrusts himself inside of the hooker and relishes with a loud hiss as he tossed his head back in pure elation.

The awkward jabs last about five minutes or so before Terry spills his seed inside of him. He knew that was going to happen. There was no way he would have been able to prevent that from happening.

"Bet you're used to this, huh?" Terry asked with a smirk on his face as he pulled out of the hooker.

Gerard lied there, arms over his head, still bound at the wrist with the perverts belt. He hasn't made a sound. His mind had been else where. He took himself somewhere else and pretended this wasn't happening. He wasn't even listening now.

When Terry undid the belt he sat up slowly and rubbed at his wrists. His skin was raw there and it was already starting to bruise.

"That's four hundred bucks." Gerard murmured. "Since you choked me, punched me in the face and came inside."

Terry fastened his pants quickly, fumbling slightly. He looked at Gerard as he did his pants up as well and laughed.

"No." Terry laughed harshly, spit flying out of his mouth. "Get the fuck out."

He pushed open the door and Gerard looked out, but made no effort to leave. He looked Terry in his eyes and frowned.

"I think you know I'm not gonna' do that. You owe me four hundred dollars. I'm not gonna' ask again." Gerard stood his ground and Terry just laughed again.

"Get. The. Fuck. Out." Terry repeated. This time harsher and louder.

Gerard clenched his jaw as he grinds his teeth. He hated these kinds of Johns. They were the bane of his existence. 

He knew he was probably going to have to leave and get the guys license plates. He'd sick Dom on him and that would be the end of that. But something was telling him to handle it on his own today.

Gerard, without a second thought, brought his fist back and unloaded a punch right in Terry's face.

A fight broke out between them.

* * *

Frank decided that he was going to go to a bar tonight after work. He had a rough day and needed a drink. He got so much shit from his boss because he was seven minutes late. Seven minutes! It wasn't his goddamn fault the traffic on the way to work decided to get backed up out of now where.

Stepping into the bar, Frank found a spot at the far off end seat on the left. He sat down and signaled for the bartender. The man quickly made his way to Frank.

"What can I getcha?" He asked, putting his hands on his hips.

"Rum and coke, please." He ordered and the bartender nodded before walking off.

Frank sat there in silence, looking around the bar and listening to some drunkards converse amongst one another. There were a few people who looked composed, but not many.

The loudest in the joint were a group of guys—4 of them—and they were talking about their friend 'getting some tail for once'. They all seemed like total jerks and Frank wanted nothing to do with him. They definitely looked like trouble.

"But what was _it_? Was _it_ even a chick?" The bushy bearded man asked his buddy next to him.

Frank listened in on their conversation. From the sound of it the guy who ended up 'getting some tail' might've caught himself a transvestite. Pretty interesting if you asked him. 

"I don't fucking know, man... Ask Terry when he gets back. I'm sure they went out to the corvette, right? The only place you could get it in without getting caught is your own damn car."

Frank reached for his rum and coke as the bartender brought it over. Looked more like straight rum to him, but he didn't care. He needed the extra liquor.

"Should we go bother 'em? I kinda want to get a look at this he-she naked."

"Fuck yeah. Let's do it! I'm down."

Frank nearly choked on his drink. Were they fucking serious? 

Apparently so. The four guys all closed their tabs and started to pile out of the bar. Frank watched them and realized that they were all stumbling and falling into each other... It wouldn't end well for the hooker they were talking about. So, Frank being the saint that he is pays for his and leaves the bar after throwing down his drink.

If they were in fact going to check up on their friend banging a prostitute Frank wanted to make sure they kept the poor worker alone... It made him think of Gerard and thinking of Gerard made him want to be a better person.

Stepping outside, Frank kept his eyes on the four assholes making their way over to a red corvette which was kind of shaking a little. It didn't look right though... He's seen cars filled with people fucking before and it didn't look like this.

No, there was something else going on and when the drunkards finally notice they high tail their asses over to the car and yank open the back seat door, shouting and reaching to pull the people out of the car.

Frank's near the building, hiding in the shadows as he watched everything in the parking lot unfold in front of him. It was so strange... Like, he wasn't shocked or anything. This was Jersey for fucks sake, but it was still so weird. People were such idiots.

The first guy who was pulled out the car is being man handled by the bushy beard guy. They look like their friends—co workers, or whatever, because they're wearing the same uniform.

"Fucking whore punched me in the face! The little bitch! Let go of me—I'll fucking kill him!"

 _Him_...

Frank took a step forward, slowly but surely making his way to the commotion. A group of people near by were watching as well, but weren't making an effort to get in on it.

That's when Frank saw him. He saw Gerard on the ground and he looked messed up. His hair was everywhere and his skin was dirty and scraped up. Frank could see blood on arms and cheek.

All Frank could see after that is black. 

He went to Gerard's side and touched his shoulder. The hooker looked up at him, wide eyed and bottom lip quivering. He didn't even look surprised to see him.

"Did he hurt you?" Frank asked, getting down to Gerard's level.

The rowdy men around them are fighting amongst themselves now. They're shouting at their friend, telling him to calm the fuck down and Frank wanted them to shut the fuck up.

He waited for Gerard's nod and when he finally saw the hookers head bow slightly then go back up, Frank stood up again and stalked over to the guy who had put his hands on Gerard

"The dirty, little cunt! I'll make sure you're dead before this night ends!" He's trying to make his way to Gerard, but Frank's there to stop him.

He grabs the drunk asshole by his throat and rammed him against the hood of the red corvette, cracking the windshield.

Everyone goes quiet and Frank starts to throw punches in the guys face, torso and stomach. No one is trying to stop him so when he thinks the guy has had enough he lets go and backs away.

Gerard's still on the ground, watching and touching the back of his own head with a pained expression on his face. 

"Fuck..." Bushy beard guy grumbled under his breath.

Frank glared at him be he goes quiet, putting his hands in front of him like he was surrendering.

Walking passed the group of guys, Frank makes his way over to Gerard again and sticks his hand out for him to take.

"Come on... I'll drive you home." Frank said to him quietly.

Gerard looked into his eyes as he reached up and took his hand. He's off the ground with Frank's help.

"H-he... He owes me $400..." Gerard stammered out as he whispered into Frank's ear.

Frank held Gerard around his waist as he made his way over to the guy who had just fucked up only seconds ago and used his free hand to go through his pant pocket. He reached for his walled and pulled out $200.

"200 bucks short." Frank bellowed, looking at each guy individually. "Throw down or I'll put you down."

Gerard quivered in his arms as he said this. It kind of made him feel bad, but he needed to act tough in order to get through this very strange and fucked up situation.

Quickly, they all go through their wallets and each hand Frank a one hundred dollar bill. It totals up to $600 and Frank doesn't break change. He counts everything twice and then shoves it in Gerard's front pocket.

"If I ever see your friend again... I'll kill him. Keep him away from this bar. Better yet, away from this side of town." Frank tightened his grip on Gerard's hip.

They all nod in unison.

"Good." Frank said sternly and started to walk Gerard back to the bar.

* * *

Gerard, with Frank's help, sat in the vacant booth all the way in the back of the bar. 

"Thanks..." Gerard hissed out as he felt his rib crack.

It wasn't broken... But he knew for a fact he would wake up the next day feeling like someone ran over him with a semi truck.

"No problem at all." Frank said quickly as he took a seat in the booth, across from Gerard.

They exchange awkward eye contact.

Right then and there Gerard wanted to curl up into a ball and die. Nothing in his life was going right and what was happening to him now was one of many examples.

"Did you want to order something? I can't get you some... Bar food and water. Do you like anything here?" Frank pulled up the menu and skimmed through it.

Gerard coughed under his breath and licked the blood off his teeth. 

"I need to use to bathroom. I have to... wash up." He kept his eyes on the table when he said this.

Frank looked over his face and saw that he did in fact need to clean himself up. It would be questionable to many people if they saw him this way.

"Not here." Gerard said as Frank stood up to help him out of his seat. "Can we go back to your place?"

"Of course... Yeah, I have a change of clothes there and I can bake you a veggie pizza I have sitting in the freezer. That okay?" Frank asked as he extended his hand out for Gerard to take.

Nodding with a weak smile on his face, Gerard accepted Frank's help. They left the bar, holding onto each other as they made their way to Frank's car.

* * *

"I wasn't even supposed to be working today." Gerard told Frank as they sat together at the dining table.

They were sitting over the pizza Frank baked and having a few beers. It was a nice end to a horrible night.

"Then why did you?" Frank asked, taking a bite of his second slice of pizza.

Gerard sighed, messing with the label on his beer bottle. 

He was dressed in Frank's small Misfits shirt and a pair of boxers. His hair was frizzy, but clean, from the shampoo and his skin was no longer covered in dirt. He still had a few scrapes and bruises, but at least he was washed.

"My brother... He's kind of—I do most of the work. He just sits on his ass all day and gets high. His girlfriend isn't any help either. Without me we'd be homeless." Gerard admitted, completely peeling the label off his beer bottle.

"Oh... I'm sorry to hear that. Has he tried to get clean? Like... Maybe you should get him some help." Frank advised, scratching the side of his head.

Gerard sucked his teeth and shook his head slowly.

"He's stubborn."

He said nothing after that and Frank watched him go for a slice of pizza. 

"You could stay the night... If you want."

Gerard lifted his head quickly at that and looked Frank in the eyes. 

Staying the night with him wouldn't be completely ridiculous. He needed a decent sleep too, because God knows Gerard could never get enough rest at home with Mikey and his girlfriend fighting like animals.

"Really?" Gerard asked; his voice going high.

Frank nodded, smiling sweetly. "Yeah, of course. You can stay in my bed and I'll just sleep on the couch. It pulls out into a futon."

Gerard sat his slice of pizza back down on the plate and pursed his lips.

"You don't have to do that... We could, um, share the bed. I don't move much and I could use the company."

Frank tried to catch his eye, but it was impossible.

"Are you sure? I mean, I could sleep on the couch. It's really not a big deal—"

"No. I don't want to sleep alone." Gerard said quickly and loudly, fiddling with his fingers.

Frank's brows nearly go up into his hairline. He didn't fully understand what Gerard meant by that. Could it be that he was still shaken up about what happened to him today?

A million reasons pop into Frank's head and he can't decide on one.

"... Okay. I'll sleep with you." Frank said, finally catching Gerard's eye. "If that's what you want."

Gerard released a sigh of relief and smiled crookedly at Frank. He felt better already, knowing that Frank had his back.

"Thanks, Frank."

"No problem." Frank nodded and took a bite out of his pizza.

* * *

The next day Frank wakes up like he's a married man. All that's missing is kids running into his room and jumping on his bed to wake him up. That definitely sounded like something Bert would do because, seriously, the guy was childish and he's done that before... Believe it or not.

Gerard's arm is across his torso and his face is in Frank's shoulder, drooling on his neck and moaning against his skin.

Frank kind of wanted to wake him up and move him a bit, but he couldn't bring himself to do that. He was out cold almost and Frank would feel really bad if he disturbed him.

Frank has got Gerard saying: "I don't move much." On repeat in his head and he's trying not to burst out laughing because he did move much—very fucking much!

Who the fuck lied to him about that?

Sighing, Frank lifted his arm and gently dropped it on Gerard's hip. Was it wrong of him for expecting Gerard to wake up because of that? Yeah... Probably, but he wanted to get up and make coffee.

Frank waits another five minutes or so until he starts to move again. This time his legs, and Gerard shifts against him, moaning and whimpering.

"Gerard..." Frank whispered against the top of the pale mans head. "I'm trying to get up. I'm gonna' go make coffee."

Gerard's head lifts slowly and he looks at Frank with half open eyes and a flushed, sweaty face. There are bed imprints on his face and it makes Frank chuckle a little bit.

"Coffee?" He croaked, staying pressed against Frank.

Frank removed his arm from Gerard's hip and shifted from underneath him, chucking quietly. 

"Yeah, coffee. I'll bring you a mug when I'm finished." Frank said as he adjusted his shirt and boxer shorts.

Gerard laid his head down and stared at Frank as he started to snuggle against the pillows, taking over the entire bed like a stretching cat.

"Mmm'thanks..." He yawned, pressing his face into the sheets.

Frank practically ran out of his room. He was literally about to jump back into bed and smother Gerard for being so damn adorable. How can anyone be that cute? It didn't make any sense!

He made the coffee with an uncomfortable boner in his boxers. He tried to think of other things that wasn't Gerard in his bed. In his fucking bed... 

"Stop!" Frank shout-whispered to himself. 

Bert laughed, entering the kitchen as he witnessed Frank's outburst.

"Tourettes much?" He yawned, pulling open the fridge.

Frank jumped in surprise and turned to look at his disheveled room mate. He was smoking a joint, letting it hang between his lips. Frank's surprised he hasn't been able to smell it yet. His senses were most likely still dull from sleep.

"Pothead much?" Frank retorted, smirking at Bert. 

"Nice comeback. Wake and bake, motherfucker." Bert pulled out a jar of jam from the fridge and grabbed a dirty spoon from the sink. "By the way... Your door was locked this morning. Got someone in there?" He asked as he kicked the fridge closed. 

"That's none of your goddamn business." Frank scoffed, turning off the stove. "Why were you trying to get in my room in the first place?"

Bert belched loudly and shrugged his shoulders. "To wake you up by throwing myself across your bed." He said as he swirled open the jar of jam.

'Oh, Bert is definitely the kid.' Frank thought, whilst rolling his eyes.

"Ah, but of course. No idea why I asked." 

They share silence after that and Bert starts to devour the jam. Frank was about to tell him to make a pb&j like a normal human being, but he loses his train of thought and ability to speak when Gerard enters the kitchen in Frank's boxers. He's also still wearing Frank's Misfits shirt that's hovering above his belly button slightly.

Bert looked at the back of the hooker's head as he went to the fridge and pulled out a glass of water he stored in there last night.

"'Sup Gerard. You and Frank are friends now?" He asked and Gerard faced him, drinking his water.

The hooker merely shrugged his shoulders like Frank wasn't just standing there.

"Complicated." He whispered, sitting across from Bert at the small dining table. 

"What happened between you two?" Bert continued to intrude some more and Frank sighed at the stove.

"He rescued me last night from some jerk who wouldn't pay up." Gerard admitted, scratching the back of his head frantically. "Frank made him pay—plus interest."

Bert laughed like a hyena and slapped the surface of the table. "Go Frank! You're like a pimp now!"

Frank nearly choked on his spit and shot Bert a warning look. Did he really just say that out loud? The guy had no filter. Sheesh. 

To both their surprise Gerard laughs out loud, covering his mouth with his hand. "Franks far too nice to ever be a pimp." Gerard managed to stammer out between giggles.

Frank stared at him, wide eyed and shocked.

"Plus, he's short." Bert added, laughing loudly.

Frank looked at Bert again and rolled his eyes at him. "Fuck you. You're what? Two inches taller than me?"

Bert and Gerard keep laughing at Frank's expense. 

"Right, right... Laugh it up. I'm the funny dwarf-clown. Har, har, har."

They do. They keep laughing and it's so contagious Frank ends up laughing too.


	7. Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entering his apartment, Frank sighed and went straight for his bedroom. He dragged his feet like a groggy child and when he pulled open his door he nearly dropped his jaw on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okayyyyyyy, first things first: I'm soooooo freaking sorry! This took me forever to write and tbh, I'm not even confident with how it turned out :( this fic has been pretty difficult for me to write and idk why. WAH!
> 
> Anyway, fuck writers block. I'll kick it in the ass eventually.
> 
> Oh and I apologize about the shortness/typos. Needed to put this out before I punched myself in the face.
> 
> Enjoy xoxo

Bert and Frank had gone to work and Gerard remained in the little apartment, soaking in the tub. As odd as this whole situation has been Gerard doesn't feel strange about it. He felt comfortable in Frank's presence... Like he could talk to the man about everything and anything. Frank wouldn't judge him or laugh at him. Gerard knew he was safe to tell him how he was feeling.

Did that mean they were friends? Is that what friendship was...? Gerard didn't have a single clue. He's never truly had a friend before.

Sure, you could say his brother was his friend, but hardly. 

Gerard sunk further into the water, sighing as he kicked his legs over the edge of the tub. The water was hot and causing sweat to build up on his forehead and hairline. It felt good to relax like this. He almost felt like he was in a sauna.

Gerard, in that moment of pure relaxation, started to think about where his and Frank's relationship will take them. He actually really liked him and wouldn't mind going out on a few dates, but something in the back of his head told him he wasn't worthy of Frank's love.

It hurt. It really fucking hurt.

He knew he had to get over that. He knew he could be with Frank if he truly wanted to... But his whole life would turn upside down—obviously for the better, but it took too much work and what if they didn't work out? All the effort would have been for nothing.

And there's Dom; his fucking abusive pimp. What the hell would he do about him? It's not like he exactly quit being a prostitute... Could he?

Sitting up, Gerard pushed his hands to his face and up into his hair. He blinked the water out of his eyes and brought his legs back into the tub. 

He was starting to get pruney. 

He hopped out of the bathtub, water dripping everywhere. He reached for the bathrobe hanging on the rack and slipped it on quickly and then exited the bathroom, holding on tightly to the front of the robe as he made his way to Frank's room.

Nothing felt wrong here. He didn't want to get dressed and go home. He wanted to stay in Frank's room, naked, and in his bed. 

Everything smelled like Frank. It made him happy.

Sighing to himself, Gerard grabbed his shirt Frank had washed and dried for him and slipped it on. It felt like it had shrunk, but that could just be because he had a full tummy for once in his miserable life.

Gerard put the rest of his clothes on and when he was finished he at down on Frank's bed and looked around the bedroom. He could see himself living with Frank... Sharing this space with him.

'Too soon, Gerard, too soon.' He said in his head and let out a breathy laugh.

* * *

Work had gone by way too fucking slow and now he was finally home. What a relief. The first thing he was going to do is jump in the shower and get some food. He felt like a corpse and he needed to get rid of that feeling.

Entering his apartment, Frank sighed and went straight for his bedroom. He dragged his feet like a groggy child and when he pulled open his door he nearly dropped his jaw on the floor.

There was Gerard and he was laid out on his bed, sleeping soundly. The best part of this is that he's naked. Naked and sprawled out with the blanket hardly covering him. 

"No way..." Frank muttered to himself.

He quietly entered his bedroom and closed the door softly behind himself. He couldn't take his eyes off of the beautiful, sleeping man in his bed. How was this fair? He could hardly contain himself. He wanted to devour Gerard.

Frank dropped his coat on his desk chair and walked to the edge of his bed. He leaned over slightly and gently moved some of Gerard's hair off of his face. He remained asleep and Frank smiled.

He could kiss him right now and he wouldn't even know. Frank chuckled at the idea. He really could, but he wasn't going to do that.

Gerard stirred a little, emitting a cute little squeak.

Frank pulled back and turned around to take his shirt off. He needed to not be in his work clothes. Especially when he could be in bed with a naked Gerard.

Quickly, Frank got his jeans off and crawled into bed. Gerard was still asleep and he was grateful that he was a heavy sleeper, because he would honestly feel so bad for waking him up.

Frank settled himself under the sheets and pressed his chest against Gerard's back. He was so warm and supple. It made him feel happy... Being so close to Gerard like this was a dream come true. He never wanted to move.

Suddenly, in the silence, Gerard shifted and took a deep breath. He lifted his head slowly and yawned.

"... F-Frank?" He asked, craning his neck to look at the man behind him. "Mm'hey. I was waiting for you to get back from work. I fell asleep."

Frank chuckled and placed his hand on the hooker's hip. "Yeah? I was wondering what you were still doing here. Don't get me wrong though; I'm not complaining."

Gerard smiled sheepishly and cuddled closer against him. "... Remember how you, um, asked me out?"

"Yeah. Of course. You turned me down." Frank smoothed his hand against the warmth of Gerard's hip. "I don't blame you though. You're way out of my league."

"Stop it." Gerard laughed bashfully and moved his hand on Frank's hand over his hip. "It's not that, Frank. I wanted to let you know that I reconsidered it. I, um, like you... A lot. What you did for me was the nicest thing anyone has ever done. I just—I hope it's not too late. I would love to go out with you... If the offer still stands."

Frank listened to the passion in Gerard's voice and he felt it in his heart. Now he really must be dreaming. Before Frank can respond to what Gerard said he brought his hand against the side of his face and smacked himself.

"Frank!" Gerard shouted, flipping around to grab his hand. "Why did you just hit yourself?!"

Frank laughed obnoxiously and pressed both his hands on Gerard's face and pulled him into a hard kiss. It was everything Frank dreamt of. The smell, the taste... It wasn't real. It couldn't be. All of this had to be some kind of ethereal dream.

"Because..." Frank whispered, breaking the kiss. "I wanted to make sure I wasn't dreaming."

Gerard looked into Frank's eyes, trying not to cry. He could scream from how romantic Frank is. No one has ever treated him like this before. 

"That's dumb... Don't hit yourself because of that." He whispered back and Frank immediately reattached their lips.

They kissed. Their tongues desperately explored each other's mouths—lips not pulling apart. Gerard's hand goes straight to Frank's hair and he runs his fingers through the greasy locks. 

He wanted this moment to last forever. It made him forget that he had to sell his body to get by. He wanted to be a better person so that this strange and unusual relationship could work. 

"... My head feels like it's going to explode." Gerard panted, breaking the kiss. "I... I'm so happy, Frank. I'm so fucking happy."

Frank grinned from ear to ear and laughed. "Yeah? Me too... Me too."

They basked in the glow of their new love for a few minutes longer, touching each other's skin and kissing each others faces and lips. Gerard could feel his heart being hijacked by Frank and he wasn't resisting it... The thought of someone stealing his heart used to scare him and if it were anyone but Frank it still would. He couldn't bring himself to care that Frank had stolen it. He didn't care. He wanted Frank to have it. All of it.

"I remember when I first saw you..." Frank whispered against the top of Gerard's head. "You... You walked through the front door and I was vacuuming. You looked right at me and asked if you could rush through—Bert already did it so I kind of expected you to do the same."

Gerard laughed and shook his head. "Bert's rude." He chimed in.

"Yeah and you're polite." Frank pushed a lock of Gerard's hair off his face and poked his cheek. "So yeah... When I gave you permission to pass through I watched you walk away. After you guys, erm—I made a ton of coffee and thought you would want some I walked to his room and I saw you put money in your boot. I kind of put two and two together. I was surprised... I never, ya know. You didn't strike me as that."

Gerard lifted his head off of Frank's chest and looked him in his eyes.

"Yeah? Why not?"

Frank inhaled and blinked dumbfounded. "I just... I've seen prostitutes before. They just don't look like you. You've got all your teeth, you haven't got track marks on your arms... You're not strung out. I just thought you were a friend of Bert's—like you guys could be a thing."

Gerard snorted and rolled his eyes. "You can't really categorize the type of person a hooker is. That doesn't make any sense." 

Frank nodded frantically. "Y-yeah, I know... But I mean, from what I've seen. Could you really blame me? You're fucking perfect. I was actually impressed with Bert. I was gonna' ask him how did he manage to pick you up."

Gerard made an uncomfortable noise from the back of his throat and sat up slowly. "I'm not that great, Frank." 

Frank followed him with his eyes. He watched Gerard stand and stretch as he pushed his hands through his hair.

"I have to go soon... My brother's probably wondering where I am." Gerard sighed, grabbing his underwear off the floor and slipped them on. He did the same with the rest of his clothes. 

Frank didn't want to admit it out loud, but he was sad to see Gerard get dressed and out of bed.

"Can you just call him and let him know you're safe here with me?" Frank whined, sitting up as he watched Gerard get dressed.

"He doesn't have a phone." Gerard answered and turned around to face Frank. "I'll call you when I get home, okay?"

Frank nodded and frowned. "Fine... I'll see you soon though, right?"

Gerard got on Frank's bed, hand reaching out to touch his face. "Mhm... I'll stop by tomorrow after work."

"... Work?" Frank echoed and pulled Gerard back into bed with him. He almost forgot what kind of job his new boyfriend had. He had gotten lost in their new, little utopia.

"Yes, work. I sell my body for a living, remember?" Gerard whined as Frank smothered him. "I can't hang around here all day. I have bills and debt to pay off."

Frank groaned. "Debt? What kind of debt?"

"M-my... My fucking brother is a junkie. I don't even do drugs and I'm stuck having to pay his debt off to prevent Dom from blowing his brains out of his skull." Gerard admitted, pulling away from Frank harshly.

Frank blinked and swallowed the lump in his throat. "Wait... You're a hooker to pay off your brother's addiction? But you don't even do drugs..."

Gerard sighed and raked his finger through his hair aggressively. "Well, I take X sometimes. To get through my job. I don't do anything else... Plus, I have my own guy for the pills. I never go to Dom. He'd only hold it against me." He admitted and looked down at his lap.

Frank took all this new information in. He had no fucking clue.

"Why don't you just get a normal job? You could, ya know? I can help you... And if you need a place to stay you can come here and we can share my bed."

Gerard gnawed down on his bottom lip and harshly pushed air out of his nose. This is what he was afraid of. Starting over...

"I really appreciate that Frank, but you know it's not that simple. Dom isn't gonna' let me do any of that."

"Fuck that guy. Tell him to fuck off that you'll give him half of your paycheck when you get a new job. You'll still pay him off, but not by selling your body. I won't let you do that. Especially when you're with me now." Frank said loudly and grabbed Gerard's hand.

"... He's gonna' be really mad, Frank. I make him a lot of money like this. I... I'm his best whore."

Frank sneered and shook his head. "Don't fucking call yourself a whore. It pisses me the fuck off."

Gerard cringed and attempted to break free from Frank's grip on his hand. 

"Look, I'm gonna' help you, okay? All of this shit will be behind us soon and we'll never have to talk about it. You'll be financially stable, you'll have a roof over your head and you can stop taking X." Frank tightened his grip on Gerard's hand.

Gerard nodded hesitantly and folded his lips together. 

"Call Dom... Tell him you're not selling your body anymore. You're gonna' get a job and you're gonna' pay him off that way."

Gerard nodded again, still keeping his mouth shut.

"Listen, go home... Pack a few of your things tell your brother you'll be with me and whenever he wants to see you he can come here."

Gerard nibbled on his bottom lip and looked Frank in his eyes. "I can't do that, Frank... I need to get a job first. I can't live under your roof for free."

"Hey... It's fine, baby. Trust me. I've got this, okay? We'll go job hunting tomorrow. We're gonna' find you a job." Frank reassured him as he loosened his grip on his hand.

"I... Frank, I don't know. Don't you think it's too soon for that? We hardly know each other."

Frank listened to the uncertainty in his tone. It was true. They hardly knew each other, but that didn't mean they couldn't live together.

"Look at it this way... Living together will be a way for us to get to know each other better." Frank said, smiling warmly.

Gerard sighed and licked his lips. He wanted to say yes. He really did, but it wasn't that simple. Everything was happening so quickly.

Frank sensed Gerard's apprehensiveness and placed his hand under his chin to lift his head gently. They locked eyes as Frank leaned in to kiss him.

The kiss was brief. A little too much saliva, but it started a spark. Gerard was the one to reattach their lips and Frank pushed for him to take his clothes off. He helped of course and when Gerard was naked and lying down Frank got in between his legs, condom already on his cock and lube on his fingers. 

He went slow. One finger, in and out. In and out. Gerard's mouth was open agape, releasing whiny gasps of pleasure. Frank pressed in a second finger and Gerard whimpered.

Quicker now, Frank fucked Gerard with his fingers. He curled them slightly and it caused the man beneath him to jolt and moan loudly.

"F-fuck..." Frank groaned at the sight of Gerard's body experiencing an orgasm. 

Every inch of his pale skin glistened with sweat, his body quivered in pleasure, and his pink tongue poked out of his lips to moisten his mouth. Frank made him like this. He wanted the man inside of him.

Frank gently removed his fingers from Gerard's hole and leaned over to plant a quick peck on his lips. "You ready?" He asked, observing the serene expression on Gerard's face. 

"Y-yeah." Gerard whispered meekly. 

Frank smiled at him and positioned his cock against his opening. He couldn't believe he was going to do this. There was no money. They belonged to one another and it wasn't because they were obligated. It was free. They wanted this. It was theirs.

Gerard's breath hitched in his throat and his hands found their way to the back of Frank's head. "Oh... God. Oh, f-fuck... Fuck." His voice increased in pitch as he wrapped his legs around Frank's hips.

They were one person. Frank was buried deeply inside of him, still and warm. Gerard was shaking beneath him, murmuring praise and moving his head from side to side in pure ecstasy.

"C'mon, Frank." Gerard whined, bucking his hips slightly. "Fuck me."

Frank obeyed. He pulled his hips back and then forward. He did that repeatedly until Gerard was moaning obscenities like a broken record beneath him.

There was no way in hell Frank was going on last longer than five minutes. He could already feel his own orgasm building up and when Gerard circles his own hand around his cock and pumps to the same pace he's being fucked, Frank nearly blacks out.

"I-I'm, fuck, cumming... Fuck, fuck, f-fuck." Frank muttered loudly. His thrusts become jittery and broken as he looks down at Gerard's face, watching his tongue circle his open, swollen lips. 

"Me too. So close." Gerard whispered as his other hand trails up Frank's chest and his finger tips graze his nipples. "I'm gonna' cum." 

That statement alone makes Frank see black. He bucks his hips once, twice, three, four times and he lets go. He lets out this ghostly groan and collapses on top of Gerard who's still jerking himself off. That's when Frank feels it. A warm stripe of cum hits his and Gerard's chest.

"Mm'ah..." Gerard gasped, contracting around Frank as he came. 

Frank remained on top of Gerard, panting and against him. The room was slightly spinning and the sweat rolling down the side of his face lands on Gerard's skin.

"Shit..." Frank breathed out, gently pushing himself off of Gerard.

He pulled out of him and removed the condom, tying it and then trashing it in the bin next to his bedside.

Gerard's eyes were closed and his arm was draped over his own cum covered chest. He was breathing softly and mewing every now and then. It was nice.

"You good?" Frank asked, sitting up against his headboard. He rakes his fingers through Gerard's greasy hair sensually. 

Gerard nodded, lifting his eyes to meet Frank's. "Mhmm." He hummed, smiling sheepishly.

"Good." Frank smiled back at him and then leaned his head back on his headboard. He continued to massage Gerard's scalp, enjoying the silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay! *sprinkles rainbow glitter everywhere*


	8. Dead Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank was better than his bed. He was better than music and coffee and sex. Gerard already missed him. Was that weird?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *wipes a river of sweat off my forehead.*
> 
> Wow! Here it is guys! Good things happening in this chapter but don't get too used to it ;)
> 
> Also, I'm so sorry this took forever to get out but I finally have this the way I want it. The plot is pretty much in my head now. It's eccentric, I'm not gonna lie lol.
> 
> Thanks for sticking with this. Stay tuned! Love you guys <3
> 
> Xoxo Enjoy

Gerard couldn't even comprehend what just happened as he left Frank's—his new boyfriend's—apartment. He has a fucking BOYFRIEND. How the hell was he going to explain this to Dom and Mikey? There was always the option where he didn't have to tell them. He could go about his life and slowly but surely make his way out of his current lifestyle. It was a lot harder than it seemed... It wasn't that easy. It never was.

Gerard turned down the street corner and eyed the street name. Rose Ave. It was the street he 'owned'; his territory. He made the most money here and the other whores knew it. He wasn't ready to give up that kind of rep. It was all he knew. It belonged to him.

He couldn't just rest his life in Frank's hands. No matter how much he actually wanted to do that. But eventually Frank would see him as too much of a burden and leave him. Then where would that put Gerard? It would put him right back on Rose Ave. 

Sighing aloud to himself, Gerard shook his head and kept walking. He needed to get home and talk to Mikey about his drug problem and how he needed to find help. If Frank was right about anything it was about getting his brother clean. That was important and it was practical—IMPOSSIBLE to Gerard, but still practical. It was a conundrum to say the least.

Gerard slowly approached his and his brother's house and walked up the pavement and went up the steps that lead to the front door. He fished his key out of his pocket and pushed it into the door.

"Mikey! I'm home!" Gerard called out as he opened the front door and then slammed it shut behind him. 

Mikey emerged from the kitchen, stumbling slightly with a beer in his shaky hand.

"Gerard, where the fuck have you been?! The light went out today and Lisa had to call the fucking electricity people and pay out of her pocket." Mikey started to approach his brother; his lanky body swaying to the side.

Gerard sighed, moving through the house and started for the basement door, to his room. "I was out... With a client." He lied. "Sorry."

Mikey glared at his brother with narrow eyes. "Does Dom know?" 

Gerard whirled around and scoffed just as he pulled open his door. "Why does _he_ have to know everything? God, you treat him like he's our dad. That guy is a sadist bastard."

Lisa emerged from the kitchen, joint in hand and a snarl on her face. "That sadist bastard owns you! And you owe me $200, asshole." She plopped onto the couch and took a hit of her joint before passing it to Mikey.

Gerard took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Stay the fuck out of it! I don't owe you anything. It's about damn time you fucking paid something. Three years living off of me and my damn family. You're pathetic, Lisa."

"Don't you fucking go there! I put down money for the deposit and you fucking know it!" She jumped back up and snatched the beer out of Mikey's hands.

"Yeah? No, that was your fucking dad's money. So fuck off." Gerard was done arguing. He flicked off his brother's crack whore girl friend and entered his space, slamming the door shut and locking it behind him.

He could hear the girl shouting profanities at him and Gerard went to his MacBook and turned it on. He went straight for his iTunes and clicked Danzig- I Luciferi: Dead inside, and turned it all the way up as he threw himself onto his messy, lumpy bed.

He could of sworn he heard Lisa banging on his door, telling him that he's going to be dead inside when she gets her hands on him. Gerard's not entirely sure though, because he's really good at tuning people out... Especially with Danzig in his ear.

Gerard doesn't want to be in his room. It used to be his safe haven, but spending time with Frank made him realize that this haven wasn't as good as he thought it was. Frank was better than his bed. He was better than music and coffee and sex. Gerard already missed him. Was that weird?

He couldn't really answer that himself. It was weird and it wasn't. He just wanted his brother to stop letting his girlfriend treat him like shit. He wanted the mousy haired kid, with the glasses too big for his face, back. It was her fault... Lisa, the bitch, she introduced Mikey to heroin. She introduced him to booze. It was her fault Dom was in their lives. She was right about one thing... Gerard was owned by that slick haired motherfucker.

Dead Inside comes to an end and Gerard gets up and pauses his iTunes. He grabs his phone from his coat pocket and starts to compose a text message to Frank.

Gerard: Hey :) I'm home.

Straight to the point.

Frank didn't waste a minute. He replied back with enthusiasm.

Frank: hey! That's great news! What's up?

Gerard smiled and lied back in bed, on his back, and texted him back.

Gerard: Got into some drama with my brother's GF as soon as I got in. She's a pain in the ass and on drugs. Besides that I'm swell lol. What's up with you? 

Gerard wondered if that was too much information to give his new boyfriend. He didn't want to scare him away... But it was best to get his kind of life out in the open. Frank needs to know what he's getting himself into before they're relationship went any further. It's not like Gerard could hide his lifestyle either. He's a fucking prostitute for fucks sake.

Frank: oh? That's not good. What's her deal? Why is she bothering you? Where's your brother? And I'm in bed, watching some Twins Peaks on Netflix... Could use a cuddle buddy ;)

Gerard sighed. He was glad Frank took that well. He was so different than what Gerard's used to. That's a good thing.

Gerard: She's a bitch and he's a bitch too. I can't wait to get out of here. I would rather hook right now. That's how annoying they are. I wish I stayed with you... I totally wanna be your cuddle buddy. Pick me up? ;p

This time it took for a few minutes to reply and suddenly Gerard got nervous. Did he say something wrong? He re read his message six more times and noticed nothing wrong.

"Fuck..." He whispered to himself and sat up.

Something must have came up.

Gerard gets restless when another 10 minutes pass by and just as he starts to text Frank a row of question marks he hears honking outside his window. 

There's no way... Did he?

"No fucking way." Gerard gasped aloud.

Frank: come outside ;) daddy's here.

Gerard read the message twenty times and he feels like he's going to cry or have a heart attack. Or both.

He rushed out of his room, through the living room where Lisa and Mikey were on the couch, rolling a joint on the coffee table, and then yanked the front door open.

There was Frank. His silver mustang parked in the driveway; his arm hanging out the open window. 

"Are you serious?" Gerard rushed over. He couldn't stop smiling. "Frank. I was joking."

Frank apparently caught the contagious smile on Gerard's face because he couldn't stop smiling either. He climbed out of his car and rushed to Gerard and hoisted him a few inches off the ground and spun him around.

"Now you know better than to joke around with me like that!" He laughed, setting Gerard back down.

Gerard could feel himself stuffing up; his eyes were watery and his face felt extremely hot. He was so happy he could cry.

"You really didn't have to... I'm glad you did though. Should I get a few of my things?" Gerard wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his hoodie.

Frank nodded, pulling Gerard closer to him and kissed him on his forehead.

"Yeah... Should I come in to help?" 

Gerard stiffened at that and looked back, over to the front of his house. The door was wide open and Mikey was standing at the doorway with a brow raised in confusion.

"I-I... I don't know." Gerard looked forward, at Frank, and sighed. "I mean... I guess. If you don't mind. My brother's girlfriend, Lisa, is being an ass so if she says anything just ignore her, okay?"

Frank nodded, shooting Gerard a reassuring smile. "Okay, babe. Don't worry."

Babe...

Gerard liked the sound of that.

Gerard smiled back and he pecked Frank on the lips. "Thanks."

They walk hand in hand towards the front door. Mikey shoots them a funny look but doesn't say anything. Gerard adverts his eyes to the floor and Frank notices his apprehensive behavior, so he steps in.

"Hey there. I'm Frank... Uh, your brother has told me so much about you."

It wasn't true, but it also wasn't a complete lie.

Mikey looked nothing like how he had imagined. He looked decent enough—as far as decent goes. A little on the skinny side, but he basically looked like a nerdy high schooler. 

These brother's were a façade. Looking at them you would never guess that one is a prostitute and the other is a drug addict. Strange world, isn't it?

"Uh, Frank?" Mikey looked at Gerard for an explanation.

"My... Boyfriend." Gerard admitted. 

He surprised himself. He was never going to tell Mikey about Frank, but he would find out sooner or later so it was best to get off his chest now.

"Boyfriend...?" Mikey echoed back. He said it like he didn't even know what a boyfriend was. 

Frank looked between the two men and tightened his grip on Gerard's hand. Gerard sniffed, shifting his jaw bone from side to the side. Frank can see his eyes darkening and his cheeks turn red. He was so fucking nervous.

"It's a long story." Gerard said quietly. "He's here to help me grab a few of my things. I'm staying at his place tonight."

Mikey laughed, rolling his eyes. His reaction didn't surprise Gerard, but it surprised Frank. Why was he laughing?

"You know my brother's a fucking slut, right? He sells his ass—he's a hooker, bro." Mikey said, like he's trying to give Frank a friendly heads up/warning.

Frank's brows furrow together and he grits his teeth. "Just let us in. We'll only be a minute."

Gerard looks at Frank in shock. He had handled that well.

Mikey looked him up and down, smirking. He stepped aside and allowed them to enter the house.

"So..." Mikey started, shutting the front door behind them. "You like my brother like that, eh?"

Gerard looked back at him as he let go of Frank's hand. 

"Yeah. I like him a lot actually." Frank answered bluntly and Gerard smiled to himself. "And why wouldn't I? He's smart, beautiful and he's got a good heart."

Gerard was pretty sure his entire face was red and Mikey noticed too.

"Wow..." The younger Way whistled. "D'you fuck 'im? I'm pretty sure you haven't. He's not very tight. You'll change your mind once you stick it in him."

Gerard gasped and he looked at Frank with saucer eyes.

"He's your fucking brother." Frank said, shaking his head in disgust. "I don't have to tell you what we've done. It's none of your business."

Gerard appreciated his response. This entire situation was making him so uncomfortable. He wanted it to end.

"C'mon, Frank. My room is over." Gerard said as he took Frank's hand again. 

He led the younger man to the basement door and Frank was the one to pull it open. 

"Let's get your things and get out of here ASAP. I'm getting bad vibes." He said loud enough for Mikey to hear.

Gerard couldn't agree more. Lisa was nowhere to be seen so gathering his shit and leaving without running into her would be an ideal forthcoming. He didn't want her temperamental mentality to clash with Frank's mellow aura. 

Gerard rushed into the basement, practically running down the small staircase, and went straight for his dresser. He pulled open the rickety top drawer and pulled out some underwear and socks.

"Frank, could you go towards my desk and get my luggage from underneath it?" Gerard asked, looking over his shoulder at his fuming boyfriend.

Frank nodded numbly as he went to retrieve Gerard's bag and sat it on the bed. "Get at least a weeks worth and towards the end of the week we'll come back and get the rest of your things, yeah?"

Gerard nodded, going through his second drawer. 

Silence smothers them and Gerard's got some shirts and two pairs of jeans. He didn't own a lot of clothing so it literally took him five minutes to pack everything. What he really needed to gather up with his precious MacBook. That was his prize possession. He had worked so hard to be able to afford the damned thing. It was practically his child.

Once everything was packed and ready to be dragged out Frank looked around the bedroom and then dropped his eyes to Gerard's bed. 

"Grab your pillow. I'll carry your luggage to the car. Oh and don't forget to get your toothbrush and razor or whatever." 

Gerard nodded with a hum and grabbed his star wars blanket and shoved it into his pillowcase. 

They were done and exiting Gerard's bedroom. When they went up stairs Frank flicked off the light and pushed open the door. He could smell pot and it was super potent. He coughed and looked towards the direction it was coming from.

On the couch, Mikey was sitting in some girl's lap, in between her open legs, smoking a joint out of her hands. Frank frowned and shimmied the luggage behind him and looked back at Gerard. The older man was frowning as well, but he kept going.

"Bye faggot." Lisa coughed in between her obnoxiously giggling. "Don't let the door bang you in the ass on your way out."

Frank scoffed, muttering obscenities under his breath. He didn't know who that bitch was and he didn't want to know. If she was anything like Mikey—which she already seemed like she was—Frank wanted nothing to do with her. He didn't even want to introduce himself. It would be pointless. 

They're finally out of the house after Gerard gets some of his things from the bathroom. Frank feels like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders and he wants to pull Gerard into a massive kiss. 

"What a relief!" Frank shrilled, nearly ripping his car door open. 

He sat Gerard's bag down in the back seat and then shut the door hard.

Gerard laughed and climbed into the passenger seat clutching tightly onto his pillow. He pushed it against his face and inhaled. Being in Frank's car allowed him to smell his own smell. It was oddly sweet. Sickly sweet.

"You're telling me... I almost didn't want to move, but after that stunt Mikey pulled. I just knew I had to get out, ya know?" Gerard smiled weakly, leaning his head against Frank's arm as soon as he got into the drivers seat.

"I'm really glad you decided to come move in with me. Trust me, you're gonna be better off. I'll make you breakfast... We'll go job hunting the day after tomorrow on my day off. You'll get your own space when we get our place. You're going to be happy." Frank said, starting his car.

There was reassurance in his voice and it made Gerard's spine tingle. He almost felt bad for the way Frank was speaking to him... He shouldn't have to try and make Gerard happy. They both should already be in that state of mind.

"I really appreciate you Frank. So much. I don't know... I guess—I'm not gonna lie. I'm pretty terrified." Gerard's voice goes low. He's practically shaking the whole car with his anxiety ridden statement.

Frank looked at him, biting down on his bottom lip. The look on Gerard's face tells him he isn't at peace.

"I know... But I'm here, okay? We're going to get through this together. I promise." Frank made sure he had enough time at the red light to lean over and plant a kiss on Gerard's cheek. "Don't you worry. Leave it to me."

Gerard sighed and looked at the dashboard with an indescribable expression etched on his face. He nodded, nonetheless, placing his hand on Frank's thigh.

"Everything's going to work out." Frank continued, turning into his... _their_ neighbourhood. "We're going to be happy."

Gerard gnawed down on his bottom lip and gripped Frank's thigh. 

Somehow, even with Frank's gentle words, he couldn't see the light at the end of the tunnel. He doesn't think he ever will.

* * *

"WELCOME HOME!" Bert screeched from his spot on the sofa; his hand was in his boxers, unmoving. He must have been fondling himself for the sake of cock on hand contact.

Frank rolled his eyes, trudging Gerard's bag behind him. "You literally saw me like, 20 minutes ago. Are you drunk or something?" 

Gerard stepped into his new home and immediately his eyes landed on Bert. He smirked and chuckled to himself and went right through the living room, pass Bert, towards the kitchen.

Bert watched him and quirked a brow in curiousity.

"What's going on?" He asked, standing up abruptly. "What up with the bag and pretty Gee; he's smiling and stuff. It's scaring the shit out of me. Is he gonna snuff us?" 

Gerard leaned against the opening of the kitchen and tipped his head against the wall. That complacent smirk was brimming his face. He narrowed his eyes on Bert and giggled. 

"Bert... Shut up." Frank laughed, shaking his head in disbelief. "Gerard's staying with us. We're together now." 

Bert's eyes widene to the point where they looked like they were going to pop out of his skull.

"Together-together?!" He asked, grasping his chest. "Be still my heart!" He screamed when he saw Frank nod.

Gerard disappeared into the kitchen without a word and Frank dragged the luggage through the living room, towards his bedroom.

"Yeah so... Don't get any ideas while he's here. I don't want you getting fresh with him. He's not gonna be hooking anymore." Frank grunted, picking up his boyfriend's bag and carried it into his bedroom.

Bert followed him. 

"Not hooking anymore. Goddamn, Frank. How'd you manage that?" He asked.

Frank thought for a moment, setting Gerard's bag down on his bed. The other man didn't really tell him he was done hooking. But it was obvious, wasn't it? They were together now. It's common sense that he would no longer continue with that chapter in his life.

"Well..." Frank started. "He just isn't, ya know? It would be cheating and I really don't want him to put himself in another dangerous situation. I asked him to be my boyfriend because I care about, not to own him."

Bert plopped down on Frank's bed, on his side. He stared at Frank with a bemused expression on his face. "... Complicated." He said, lying on his back with his arms behind his head. 

"That's an understatement." Frank laughed.

Gerard entered the bedroom with a coffee in his hand and sat it on the desk. "Hey, so we need more coffee. I took the last of it." He said, sitting down on Frank's desk chair.

Frank looked at Bert expectantly.

Bert got the memo.

"Fine... Make a grocery list, lover-boy. I'm gonna get ready to head out." Bert hopped off of Frank's bed, and now also Gerard's bed, and left the bedroom.

Once Bert disappeared Frank looked at Gerard with a smile on his face. "Gonna have to get used to him, huh?"

Gerard laughed quietly and shrugged his shoulders. "He's not so bad. I think he's kind of funny actually."

Frank arched a brow at that. "Yeah? How 'bout me? I'm pretty funny."

Gerard looked his boyfriend up and down flashed him an unsure smile. "I don't know about that." He giggled as he took a sip of his coffee. 

Frank frowned. "Oh c'mon! Don't make me jealous." He whined out.

Gerard got up and from the seat and pulled Frank to him by the front of his shirt. He pecked him hard on the lips.

Frank was stunned from the suddenness of the kiss. He still wasn't used to Gerard and everything he did or said was pretty unpredictable. He had to get used to this side of him.

"I was just joking." Gerard whispered after breaking the kiss. "Of course you're funny."

Frank huffed out a laugh and skimmed over Gerard's face with eager eyes. 

"You're just saying that..." Frank said bashfully, lowering his eyes to the floor.

Gerard pulled him by the back of his head this time. He placed his mouth over Frank's and deepened the kiss by pushing his tongue through Frank's lips. They kissed sensually, falling into bed, with their hands in each other's hair.

Gerard murmured something against Frank's mouth that sounded like an declaration of 'I love you's' and Frank wanted to say it back, but he was so preoccupied with the kiss. He just held on for dear life. He wanted to be this close to Gerard forever... He didn't want to let go.

This man was going to be the death of him... And he's okay with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the typos, I'm gonna go back and fix as much as I can. I didn't want to take another day to put this up so I kind of rushed the positing process <3 I hope you enjoyed this chapter. More As soon as I can :)


	9. Expect The Expected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He just wanted Frank to get home from work so they could have dinner, talk, kiss and then go to bed and fuck. He loved being with the other man. It made him feel _normal_. Frank helped him forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooooooo! 
> 
> FINALLY, am I right?! 
> 
> Anyway, lol, enjoy and let me know what you think! <3 :)

For the next few days Gerard finds himself acting as if he were a perfect, little housewife. He cleaned, he cooked and he asked Frank how his days at work have been as soon as he walks through the front door.

Everything seemed fine and Gerard had a job interview at the local supermarket lined up for him. He was going to work the cash register. It was part time and minimum wage, but at least it was something.

He wouldn't have been able to do it without Frank's help. The younger man was restoring his faith in himself. He owed him.

Gerard sat on his and Frank's bed, stretching his arms above his head and yawning. He was exhausted and kind of bored now. Bert and Frank wouldn't be home for another hour or so. He had the whole house to himself with nothing to do.

He laid down, putting his hands under his head. He sighed, looking up at the ceiling. The fan above him was dusty and that reminded him to clean it later. He rolled onto his side with that in thought and mentally cursed himself. When did he become a live-in maid?

It wasn't as bad as hooking though. He didn't miss it at all. How could he? It was awful. Men used him and took what they wanted from him. He got paid, sure, but that wasn't the point. He only did it because he needed to pay off Mikey's drug debt.

Dom would find him eventually. Maybe kick him around a little bit. He wouldn't kill him... But he would make him wish he would. Gerard knew that he should be afraid—anticipating the Middle aged mans visit, but he was pretty numb from the neck up.

He just wanted Frank to get home from work so they could have dinner, talk, kiss and then go to bed and fuck. He loved being with the other man. It made him feel _normal_. Frank helped him forget.

The door bell chimes throughout the house and Gerard sits up quickly. He remains seated until the doorbell goes off again. 

It couldn't be Frank or Bert. They both had keys and always let themselves in. Who the hell could it be? Gerard got up and made his way to the front door apprehensively. He kept trying to guess who it was, but no one was coming to mind.

He gave up. Since he couldn't guess who it was he unlocked the door and pulled it open.

Gerard stood there; his eyes wide and mouth open agape.

"Dom?" He squeaked out.

His heart just dropped to his feet.

* * *

Gerard's trying to scream, to breathe, to break free, but he can't. Dom has a death grip on his throat and he's laughing. Gerard's propped up on the dining table, moving his hands all over the surface. He's looking for something he could use that would help him out of this situation. There was nothing.

"You. Filthy. Little. WHORE!" Dom screamed in Gerard's face, spit splattering on his reddening face. "You think you can screw off, huh?! You think you can run away from me?!" He presses his pistol against Gerard's forehead.

Gerard's legs give out and he's completely on top of the dining table now with Dom hovering over him, slamming Gerard on the table like he's trying to break him through it.

Gerard tried to say something, but he couldn't. 

"Look me in my eyes you little slut!"

And Gerard did, instantly.

Dom smirked, loosening his grip on Gerard's throat. "Did you miss me?" He asked and Gerard just stared at him with dead eyes.

Finally, Dom let go. He pulled off of Gerard quickly and pushed his free hand to the back of his head like he was trying to calm himself down.

"Ok. So here's how it is... Your crackhead of a brother told me you'd be here." He swings the gun around like it's a prop used for story telling.

Gerard stared in shock, hand caressing the forming bruise on his cheek.

"He tells me you've got a little boyfriend—literally, Mikey said. He's a fucking dwarf." Dom faced the hooker, staring at him in disbelief. "Aw, what's wrong muffin? Don't I treat you good?"

He leaned over and grabbed Gerard's face roughly. "Does he treat you good?"

Gerard nodded, whimpering.

"Does he treat you like a princess?"

Gerard nodded again, sobbing now.

Dom's grip tightens and he chuckles a little. He's darting his eyes rapidly across Gerard's face.

"Yeah? I thought so..." He lets go and turns around; his back is to Gerard now. "I'm a little surprised, ya know? Wounded almost."

He yanks open the fridge and grabs a carton of milk. He drops his gun on the counter top so he can uncap the milk and take a swig. 

"I'm gonna make a little deal with you." He starts to walk over to Gerard, with his gun in his hand again. "You... Keep selling your ass, because it's all you're good at, and I won't come over here in the middle of the night and put a fucking bullet in your 'little' boyfriend's 'little' skull." 

He stresses the word 'little' and it makes Gerard grind his teeth.

"Capiche!?" He screamed as he pushes the gun to Gerard's forehead again and throws the carton of milk across the kitchen.

Gerard's breath stutters and he yelps, nodding his head frantically.

"Good boy..." He lowers the gun and pats Gerard's cheek lightly. "Now... Come over here. Let's celebrate your first day back on the job." He pulls out a baggy of X.

* * *

Dom dropped him off at his street corner after they got high. He has a lit cigarette hanging between his chapped lips. It was freezing outside, but he was being kept warm by one of Frank's baggy, fleece sweaters. It had some weird old man print and Gerard was obsessed with it. It smelled just like the short, tattooed man. 

Gerard sighed, leaning against the lamp post behind him. It was slow tonight. Tuesday's usually were like this. He wasn't surprised.

Suddenly, a car pulls up. It's a beaten up Honda. Gerard flicks his half finished cigarette to the ground and crushes it with the heel of his ratty combat boot.

He sashays up to the man lowering his passenger seat window with a coy smirk on his face.

"Hey..." The man said, skimming over Gerard's physique with eager eyes.

"Hey there. Lookin' for a good time?" Gerard said in his well rehearsed tone.

"Yeah, I am actually. How much d'you charge for a few hours?" He asked, now seemingly intrigued with the hooker's face.

Gerard pursed his lips and then smacked them together soundly. "Mmm... How many hours is a few?"

"Like... I don't know—three, four?"

Gerard nodded and adverted his eyes up slightly. "That's gonna be five hundred bucks. If you wanna do me raw it'll cost an extra fifty." He said and out of no where he yawns.

The man chuckled. "Am I boring you?"

Gerard stared at him with furrowed brows and shook his head slowly. "No... Um, it's been a long nigh—"

"I don't care. Just shut up and get in." He leaned over and rammed the door open, nearly knocking Gerard on his ass.

Gerard stumbled as he climbed into the passenger seat quickly. He closed the door and immediately pulled down the mirror to look at himself. The man flips it back up and grabs him by his chin to mash their lips together.

"M'wait—w-w-wait!" Gerard gasped, pushing the bald, chubby man off of him. "I don't do that. I don't kiss." He wiped his mouth frantically.

"What? Why the fuck not? If I'm gonna fuck you what the hell is the point?" He went to grab Gerard again, but Gerard immediately blocked him off.

 _Frank_...

"Just don't. Okay? Now, let's go. Time starts now." Gerard strapped on the seatbelt and reclined in the seat.

* * *

"Gerard! I'm home!" Frank called out as he entered the house. 

He waited for a sound; for Gerard's voice or his footsteps. They never came. Frank went straight for the kitchen, dropping his keys on the dining table. There was a note. 

He picked it up and read it.

_Frank, I stepped out. I'll be back later. Don't wait up for me._

_Love, G_

Frank sighed and shook his head. What the hell was that supposed to mean? It's not like Gerard to wander outside in the middle of the night... At least not anymore. 

He pushed the note in his back pocket and made his way to the bedroom. 

Frank sat at his desk, fumbling around with some of Gerard's CD's. He's a holding Louder Than Bombs by The Smiths in his hands. It's extremely worn out and it's making Frank smile. He wondered which song was Gerard's favorite.

* * *

"Harder! Fuck, h-harder!" Gerard screamed, faking his orgasms.

He screamed it again and again and again. That had to have been the hundredth time he shouted that. It was his routine.

"Come on. Come on, baby. Come _onnn_." Gerard rasped when he noticed the mans thrusts starting to turn erratic. 

It meant he was close and Gerard was grateful. He wanted it to end.

Just when Gerard thinks it's going to end the man pulls out, gasping and wheezing. He leaned over and plucked his joint off his dusty ash tray that had been resting on the night stand and shoved it between his lips.

He took a sharp drag and smacked his other hand on Gerard's ass cheek and spread it. He used his other hand to hold his length. He pushed the tip of his dick against Gerard's hole and slid in, still holding him apart.

"Holy _fuckkkk_... Would you look at that shit." He mumbled with his joint between his lips as he let go of his cock and continued to hold Gerard apart. He pushed his shaft further inside of the hooker, groaning loudly.

Gerard shifted slightly, uncomfortable with how exposed the man was making him.

"That's fucking hot... So fucking hot. S'fuckin' raw and moist." He started to thrust and Gerard squeezed his eyes shut tightly.

"Yeah?" Gerard forced a giggle, wiggling his ass slightly.

The man above cries out in bliss and Gerard actually laughs a little. This was too easy.

"Fuck... Fuck yeah. Keep doing that. I'm gonna fuckin' nut all over you." 

Gerard rotated his hips a little and continued to do so until the man pinned him down by his hips and started to fuck him into the mattress.

Gerard squeaked and pushed his face into the pillow in front of him. The man roughly pulled out of him, gasping and jerking off frantically. 

Sighing, Gerard closed his eyes again and started to imagine himself some place else, with someone else. He imagines himself home—his new home, with Frank.

It hits him across his lower back and ass cheek. It's warm and sticky and it makes Gerard's stomach churn in disgust. 

"God-fucking-damn. That's nice." The man rasped. "Well worth it. C'mere, whore... Flip over and bring your legs up on my shoulders. I want you to work me up again. Finger yourself... Gimme a show." 

Gerard mentally cursed and slowly flipped over and kicked his legs over the fat mans shoulders. He should have expected this.

* * *

It was 2:30 in the fucking morning. Gerard still wasn't home and Frank was at the dining table with Bert, passing a joint back and forth.

" _You should have expected this_ , man. He's a prostitute. That's what they do, ya know? You knew that getting into this relationship with him." Bert mused.

He actually fucking mused and Frank wanted to hurt himself for listening. Why was he even listening?

"He's not hooking. He told me he'd be out... Doing what? I don't fucking know, but I trust him." Frank said and it's probably the drugs talking but he believe himself. He really did.

Bert laughed and slapped his knee. "Yeah? You don't even know him. I know him. I've been fucking him for a year. He's quiet... Kinda cranky but he's... Emotional. He's not the type to cold turkey—especially something like hooking."

Frank scoffed and looked Bert dead in his eyes. "That's not knowing hi—"

Bert passed Frank the joint and clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth.

"He's suicidal." Bert said and Frank double took.

"What?"

"Has been for years—he told me."

Frank looked down at the table in shock. "Why'd he tell you that?" He asked quietly.

Bert licked his lips and shrugged. "He was pretty high. I brought up a bunch of my near death experiences and he just... Word vomited." 

Frank's heart felt heavy. He couldn't hear this. He wasn't strong enough. 

"He... He said he'd pop pills—any kind—lots. He said he'd be so high he'd forget his name. That he'd see his dead mom and she would make him puke up the pills by putting her fingers down his throat—" Bert said and Frank stuck his hand up at him.

"Stop. Please... Not now, Bert. I'm just really worried about him. I can't hear this."

Bert sighed and shrugged. "Obviously it wasn't his mom. It was himself. He saved himself. He always will. He doesn't need anyone's help. He doesn't need anyone to worry. I know him. You don't." 

On that note he got up, passing Frank the last of the joint. 

"I'm going to bed."

He walked out of the kitchen and Frank just sat there, staring at the joint.

He wanted to go to bed too, but he couldn't. He was going to wait up for Gerard. Even if it takes all night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, short, short! Just like Frank :p


	10. Terrible Liar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something was horribly wrong...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY! so this chapter is pretty erm... Up there on the list of 'eccentric' things I've written... So keep that in mind while you read this. That's my warning to you all lol. 
> 
> ENJOY! Xoxo

Gerard walked home, limping and hissing every time he took a step. His entire body felt like it had been ran over by a semi truck. The guy he had just left really got his money's worth. It wasn't worth it for Gerard. He gotten used to making love with Frank that rough sex was really too much for him to handle at the moment.

When the apartment complex comes to view Gerard thanks the high heavens and continues to limp all the way to the familiar building number. He's thankful it's only the first floor and when he gets to the door he presses the spare key he was given and unlocks it. The door creaks open and Gerard steps in. He's not even sure what time it is anymore, but it was starting to get bright out. When he closes the door behind him there's a cough and then someone's clearing their throat

"Where were you?" 

Gerard turned to the sound of Frank's voice. He frowns and presses his back to the door.

"I went for a walk... Around the pond." He lied.

He hated lying... Especially to Frank.

"Till..." Frank trailed off, pulling his phone to his face. "Five thirty in the morning?" He lowered his phone and glared at Gerard.

Gerard merely nodded. He pushed himself off the door and walked past Frank. Frank stalked behind him, looking at the way he walked and kept his head down like a battered puppy.

Entering the bedroom, Frank shut the door behind them.

"Gerard, listen... You can be honest with me okay? I won't get mad." Frank said.

He wasn't being completely honest. He would get a little mad... Okay, maybe a lot mad, but he really couldn't control himself. He hated to think about Gerard selling his body and not because they were an item now, but because it was dangerous and not to mention degrading.

Gerard sat down on the bed, on top of his hands, and sucked his bottom lip into his mouth. He dragged his eyes up to meet Frank's. Gerard couldn't tell him. It would break his heart.

"Frank... I'm telling you the truth. I went for a walk. I do that sometimes. I just... I need fresh air. I can't stay cooped up for too long." Gerard said quietly. He didn't want to disturb Bert or any of their neighbours. 

"Okay..." Frank said as he looked him dead in his eyes. 

He had no choice but to take his word. Gerard stood up again, smiling weakly at Frank. He grabbed his pajamas and left the room to have a shower.

Frank woke up a few hours later. Gerard was pressed against his side with his arm thrown over his chest. He was warm and smelled like coconut body wash. How they had gone to bed was awkward. Frank didn't say goodnight and neither did Gerard. They just crawled into bed without a word and that was it. 

What was he supposed to do? Gerard wasn't behaving the way he expected him to. Something was wrong and something wasn't fucking right. He couldn't call him out on it either because they really just started to date and Frank didn't want to scare him off. He really liked Gerard—loved him even. Things were complicated, but he knew he was going to have to confront Gerard soon. He just wished he didn't have to.

Gerard stirred and squeaked, indicating that he was waking up. 

"... What time is it?" He croaked nearly inaudible. 

Frank looked at the alarm clock next to his head.

"... 12:43." He said and Gerard sat up and stared down at him.

"How long have you been awake?" He asked, scratching the back of his head.

Frank shrugged and propped himself up against the headboard. "I don't know... I woke up an hour ago, I think." 

Gerard frowned. "I'm sorry if I trapped you. You could have shoved me off or something."

Frank shrugged and sniffed loudly. "It's okay. I was comfortable. You're like a giant teddy bear." 

Gerard giggled and made a face. His bed hair and glowing skin made Frank want to kiss his face until it hurt. 

"Mmm... I think you were the teddy bear in this scenario. You're so cute and snuggly." Gerard laid back down and pushed his head against Frank's chest. "Warm too... I like sleeping with you."

Frank smiled weakly and started to pet Gerard's unruly hair. 

"Yeah? Well, I could say the same about you." 

Gerard lifted his head and looked Frank in his eyes. He leaned in and pecked him on the lips.

"... I have somewhere to be today." He said darkly. "I have to go visit my dad. He's in prison." 

Frank blinked at him and nodded stiffly.

"Do you need me to take you... Or?"

Gerard shook his head and climbed out of bed. "I'm going with Mikey. We sort of do this once a month." He said as he went through the dresser and pulled out a plain black tee shirt. 

He pressed it against his nose and inhaled. He decided it was fresh enough to wear and started to take his bed time shirt off. Frank watched him absentmindedly... Well, not all absent. He was still thinking about last night.

"If you don't mind me asking..." He started and Gerard looked at him like he was expecting some heavy shit. "Why's your dad in prison?"

Gerard turned his back to the younger man again and slipped the black tee shirt on. He sighed to himself and licked his lips.

"... Believe it or not, drugs. He was pretty popular with the junkies. They all called him Dad."

Frank's mouth clamped shut and his eyes went wide in shock.

Dad? Like that guy on the news? 

"I'm guessing you've heard of him?" Gerard asked, turning around to face Frank once he was completely dressed. "He was all over the news when they busted him. Mikey and I were in Foster care after that. I was only 15."

Frank nodded and looked down at the floor. For some reason he didn't buy that story. Sure, maybe his father was really in person and he did visit him from time to time, but he wasn't going to do that today. There was something else on his agenda.

"... Why are you going to see him?"

Gerard grabbed his keychain off the top of the desk and clipped it to the belt loop on his jeans. 

"Well, just to see him. S'just a little visit—and even though we fight almost every time I still love him because he's still my dad." He answered; his voice dipping up and down.

He was a terrible liar. Frank already knew that about him.

"Oh... Okay. Um, text me if you need me... Okay?"

Gerard nodded and smiled weakly at his boyfriend. He leaned over and pecked him slowly and affectionately on the lips.

"I'll see you later. Don't wait up for me."

Frank hated when he said that. It made him worry.

"Okay... Be careful, babe." Frank said forcing a smile. 

Gerard nodded and slowly exited the bedroom. Frank watched him go until he disappeared. He didn't like the gut feeling he was getting. Something was horribly wrong.

* * *

Gerard sat on top of the stranger's bed, drumming his fingers on his thighs. He appeared relaxed, too calm almost, but he was far from it. He hated these appointments. He hated it with a fucking passion. No matter how many times he's done this before he still can't get used to it. It was so fucking wrong. Horribly wrong.

"So... Did he tell you how much longer he's going to be? I don't have all fucking day." The man said, huffing and puffing on his fat, greasy cigar.

Gerard licked his lips and shook his head apprehensively. 

"No, but... While we're waiting on him I can give you head? I mean, if you want?" Gerard said as he stood up quickly.

The man instantly shook his head and waved his hand out in front of him.

"No. Not yet. I don't want to cum yet. I want my money's worth."

Gerard could understand that... Sadly.

"Okay." He whispered, sitting back down as quickly as he stood up.

And speak of the devil... Here he is.

"Sorry I'm late. Fucking Lis and her annoying errands she makes me run." Mikey said as he entered the room. "Your buddy let me in. If that's okay."

The man sitting on the sofa across the bedroom sat up eagerly and nodded his head. 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah... Just hurry already. I've been waiting all fucking day." He put out his cigar and started to undo his belt.

Gerard folded his lips together nervously and pushed his hands in between his thighs. He kept his head down. He never looked at Mikey during these kind of appointments. 

"Damn Lou. All day? The list ain't that long." Mikey joked, starting to take his belt off as well.

Lou muttered something under his breath and it sounded beyond demeaning, but Mikey didn't question it. 

Almost as if Gerard were invisible, or like a pet, he wasn't acknowledged. His voice didn't matter. Not unless he was moaning and shouting praise from being fucked.

"Now, remember what I fucking paid you for, right? I want him to suck you off. You fuck him with your fingers or whatever and then maybe mount him—ass in my direction. I wanna see you going in and out of him. Slow at first and then just fucking destroy that boy pussy. Got that?" Lou said, waving his hands around animatedly. 

Gerard sucked his bottom lip into his mouth as both men looked at him suddenly. He kept his head down, allowing his long hair to curtain around his jaw.

Mikey chuckled under his breath. "Yeah... I got it." He said and then stepped in front of his brother. "You heard the man, Gerard. Take your fucking clothes off and suck my dick."

Lou wheezed, slapping his knee as he laughed obnoxiously. "That's the motherfucking spirit!" He cheered.

Gerard obeyed immediately. He slid his t-shirt up and then tossed it away. Then, lying down on his back, he started to shimmy his skinny jeans off. He's wearing panties and before he can take them off as well, Mikey slaps his hand away and tsks condescendingly.

"Nope. You leave those on until I say so." He said, smirking.

Gerard still hasn't looked at his brother's face yet. He's barely listening to voice.

Nodding, Gerard sits up again and helps Mikey get his jeans down. He's commando so his cock springs free.

Lou's already jerking off and Gerard can see his frantic movement from his peripherals.

"C'mon... Suck me off, whore." Mikey said, gripping his dick so he can smack Gerard across the mouth with it.

Instantly, Gerard opens his mouth and wraps his lips around his brother. He stars to work his tongue along the base, bobbing his head up and down and moaning around him.

Mikey gasps out in pleasure, tossing his head back. He buries his hand in Gerard's hair and tugs, forcing him to take his cock deeper.

Lou moans out. You can hear the faint, supple sound of his hand pumping his already pre-cum slicked cock. Gerard's eyes are closed and his mouth moves almost mechanically. He's done this so many times it's like second nature.

"That's it... Take it, you fucking slut—you fucking whore. Suck my dick. Get it nice and wet."

Gerard gagged a little as Mikey started to fuck his mouth. The head of his cock smashed into the back his head and it made him see stars.

Lou choked out a laugh, still stroking himself. "Yeah! Choke that whore. Make him fuckin' puke." He howled maniacally.

And of course he would be that kind of client. Who else would pay to see brothers fuck? Sickos, that's who.

Tears stung Gerard's eyes and they started to leak down the corners of his eyes; down the sides of his face. His mascara and eyeliner tracks the apples of his cheeks and he probably looks even more pathetic now.

He gags again and his throat clenches around Mikey's cock. He pulls out roughly right before he can cum and let's go of Gerard's hair.

"Rip those goddamn panties off of him or I'll do it myself." Lou says, slowing his movement. He grabbed his cigar off the ash tray and shoves it back in between his thin lips.

Mikey gives him the 'O.K' sign and crawls into bed. He grabs the hem of Gerard's panties and yanks so hard they tear apart.

Gerard whines out in pain as the material of his underwear digs into his hips. It fucking burns.

"Yeah!!! That's it baby!" Lou screams and Gerard cries out again as Mikey aggressively grabs his arm and shoves him on his stomach.

"Ass up, whore." He commands and he doesn't even give Gerard the opportunity to stick his ass up himself.

He grabs his brother by his reddening hips and hoists his ass up in the air. The underwear is will clinging to his thighs, blocking the cleft of his ass. Mikey buries his nose in between his brothers ass cheeks and rubs his face up and down.

"Fat fucking ass... Look at that." Mikey said loudly, moving aside as he pushed the piece of material blocking Gerard's hole. 

He showed Lou the puckered orifice and the man hums in fascination. He was pleased. They usually all were.

"Spit on it. Lick it—doing something." Lou said nonchalantly.

His tone made Gerard whimper. He didn't feel like a person right then and there. He was some toy... Not even a toy. He was nothing. He was just a hole.

Mikey spat at his ass, missing his hole completely. He tried again, this time hitting the 'bullseye'.

Lou cheered again. He went back to stroking his dick.

"You're gonna enjoy this, Gee... So fucking much. Like last time, yeah?" Mikey teased, ripping the rest of Gerard's underwear off.

Gerard whimpered loudly. He didn't say a word or make any sudden movements. He remained. He always remained.

"Yeah... _fuck_..." Mikey whispered, rubbing his thumb around Gerard's perineum. He dips his finger finger up until it's threatening to slip inside. 

Gerard moans under his breath, shifting slightly. He spreads his legs involuntarily and Mikey laughs under his breath.

"That's right. Daddy knows what you like. You like a lot of attention on your wet, little boy-cunt... You want me to eat you out—You want daddy to rub his fingers all over your wet hole." Mikey said and his voice dripped into Gerard's ears like venom. 

"That's fucking hot." Lou mused.

Mikey looked back at him and smirked. He pushed his finger into Gerard completely and instantly started to fuck him with it. He added a second one and then a third. He's still out of the way so Lou can see everything.

"Man, look at him take it. He just fucking takes it..." Lou said, letting go of his dick. He pushes his hands on the armrest of the sofa he's sitting on and just stares in amazement, leaning forward slightly.

Gerard's gnawing down on his bottom lip. He's sure he'll be bleeding by the end of the night. From his lip and from his ass. That was a fact.

Mikey slowly removes his fingers and wipes them on Gerard's lower back. He crouches until his cock is levelled with Gerard's clenching hole.

He makes sure Lou can see. They exchange thumbs up. That's the cue. Mikey pushes in, slowly... Excruciatingly slow. Gerard moans out, scrunching his face up in attempts to stop himself from enjoying any of this.

And of course; he never gets his way. Mikey finds his prostate on the first thrust and Gerard exclaims, swearing and grinding back against his brother's slow, gentle thrusts. It actually felt like love-making. Something Gerard has only recently gotten used to.

He pretended he was with Frank. This is how they did it. They made sure everything was at a pace where they would both enjoy and get off. Gerard felt like he would cum from this soon and Mikey knew that. He always fucking knew that.

"Oh! Oh, God—ohhhh!" Gerard shouted as Mikey picked up the pace.

The bed rocked beneath them and the sound of Lou jerking off blended in with it.

They were too quiet now. Gerard felt embarrassed, being the only one moaning like a bitch. It was as if they were doing it on purpose. Just to fucking hear him be a whore.

"Fuck... Fuck-fuck-fuck-fuck!" Gerard mewled loudly, pounding his ass back against Mikey's powerful, deep thrusts.

His spot was being abused in the best way and it must be the X talking, but it felt fucking amazing. The pleasure mixed with the pain. They went hand in hand.

"Yeah, yeah... Oh god, fuck me." Gerard whimpered, arching his back so that his ass was completely up in the air like a cat in heat. 

Mikey was practically drilling into him. Grunting and biting his lip as he neared his own powerful orgasm.

Lou was swearing under his breath, standing now and walking towards the brothers fucking on his king sized bed.

"Move... Fuck... Move-move-move." The man grunted, quickly letting go of his twitching cock. 

Mikey pulled out mid-thrust and Gerard gasped at the sudden emptiness. His hole puckered and clenched to be re-filled. He could feel a throbbing pulse inside of himself. 

Lou climbed on the bed, gripping his pulsating cock as he pressed the thick, swollen head flush against Gerard's stretched hole. He slides in, gasping and closing his eyes in bliss.

Mikey's on his knees in front of Gerard's head, stroking his cock near his brother's sweaty, flushed face.

Lou picked up on where Mikey left off, but on a much more brutal pace. He was bigger and thicker than Mikey too, so Gerard can feel the stretch. He felt fuller. 

They all went back to moaning again. Gerard pushed his top half up and pressed his hand on the back of Lou's thigh. He craned his neck around the look the older man in his eyes. He would much rather look at this guy than his brother. He still hasn't even looked at Mikey and he wasn't planning on it.

Gerard's hooker persona instantly came out. He bit down on his bottom lip and released these whiny, high pitched whimpers he did that made him sound like girls in cheap porn. 

Lou's eyes were heavily lidded and his mouth was open agape. All of his attention was on Gerard. 

"Fuck, you're so big... Oh god, that feels so fucking good." Gerard whimpered, licking his lips exaggeratedly. 

Lou pounded into him deeper and harder, making the bed shake like there was an earth quake.

"Yeah?" Lou rasped, gripping tightly onto Gerard's pudgy, pale hips. "Like my big dick? Yeah—You like this big, hard dick?" 

Gerard nodded frantically, keeping his eyes glued onto Lou's. "Mhmm..." He whined out. "Mhm." He repeated.

He did that until his voice went as high as it could possibly go and without warning Lou pins his cock against his prostate, spastic jabs against it—milking it.

Gerard scream comes out like a surprised gasp; his breath stuttering as his eyes roll into the back of his head. He cums so hard and he didn't even see it coming. He collapses on his chest and Mikey's above him, stroking until his cum spurts against his cheek and forehead. 

Lou's next. His hips stutter and his voice echoes as he screams out profanities—all directed at Gerard.

It's completely silent for five minutes, except the sound of their harsh breathing as they recuperate form their intense orgasms. Gerard is face first into a pile of sweat covered pillows and his ass is still up and stuffed with Lou's softening cock. He can feel the cum sliding between his cheeks and down his thighs. 

He thinks of Frank as he recovers.

* * *

Gerard doesn't recall getting dressed or writing his number down on Lou's notepad at his nightstand. He doesn't recall kissing the man tenderly on the lips and sultrily telling him he would see him again soon. There's a ringing in his ears and it's telling him this man is bad fucking news—to stay the fuck away from him.

But he's just another client and he paid decently. Gerard was in no position to turn down decent paying clients. He needed this.

A few blocks down from Lou's, outside in front of Mikey's house, Gerard smokes a cigarette. His legs still feel like jelly and his head is pounding. He needed to head home soon, but getting there so early would be too suspicious so he lingers around his brother's like a stray cat.

"You know Dom is happy now, right? This is all he wants Gerard. Just a little longer and then you're done." Mikey said as he stepped through the front door. 

Gerard looked at him and sucked on his cigarette. He wanted to laugh. His brother was like him...

He was a terrible liar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pardon the typos! I hope they weren't too distracting. I probably missed a dozen lol. I'll go back and fix them tomorrow <3 I just feel bad about making you all wait so long for an update *sad face* forgive me?


	11. Payment Declined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was never going to be fucking finished. He was going to die with some stranger's cock down his throat and hands around his neck. He was never going to be free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys it's 4am where I'm at xD so here's the next installment to D.A.P! Woo!!! Some plot (finally) ahahaha 
> 
> Also, pardon the typos (I know I always say this lol, but I'll go back and fix the little mistakes my eye catches as I proof read)
> 
> Xoxo enjoy! <3

Gerard pushed his hand to his mouth and then up his entire face as he sniffed and huffed and puffed. He was tired, cold, and fucking angry. He had a sinus infection from hell and the piercing migraine he was developing wasn't helping. Mikey made him wait a while because he wanted to do a 'few dabs' with Lisa to celebrate the amount of money they made... The amount of money that Gerard made. He didn't get a cent though. It wasn't his. It belonged to Mikey and Dom—mainly Dom. Either way it happened it ended up with the older man anyway.

Any money that Gerard made went to Dom. Any money Mikey made from fucking Gerard went to Dom because of drugs. He'd always say he was short on cash and that became a never ending cycle of owing. Gerard had a feeling it truly was an infinite shit storm. He would rather die than to keep doing this for a few more years.

He was outside the apartment now, debating wether he should go in or not. He knew Frank would be able to see him for the lying sack of shit he was if he were to go in there right now with his crappy rehearsed excuse. 

'Oh, why did I take so long? Well, after we saw my dad we went to go get some food. We talked and lost track of time.'

Who was he kidding? That wouldn't work. Frank met Mikey. He saw how they were with each other. The Way brothers didn't do lunch and chit chats. They screamed and fucked and fought. And even though Frank doesn't know about the fucking he knows about the other two. He wouldn't buy his shitty lies. 

Gerard sighed and started to press his key into the lock and turned. The door clicked, indicting it unlocked and Gerard pushed it open with his shoulder, whilst turning the knob with his other hand. He could hear someone in the kitchen and as soon as he stepped in the person in the kitchen speaks.

"Frank?" 

It was Bert. Gerard sighed in relief.

"No... It's me." Gerard called out as he locked the door behind him.

Frank wasn't home. He wasn't sure if he should be happy or sad. Probably both... He hated that.

"Oh." Bert said, appearing in the hall between the kitchen and the living room. "... Frank stepped out a little over an hour ago. He didn't say where." 

Gerard nodded and stepped further into the house after he kicked his shoes off near the organised rack of shoes. Frank's idea. He's such a neat freak.

"Did you have today off?" Gerard asked his other roommate.

Bert walked out of the kitchen and plopped down on the sofa. He fished a crushed pack of cigarettes out of his back pocket and plucked one out with his fingers. 

"Yup." He answered, leaning over to snatch the family room lighter out of the decorative, miscellaneous bowl resting on the cluttered coffee table.

He lit his cigarette and took a slow drag. 

"Where've you been?" He asked the long haired brunette with sincere interest.

Gerard walked towards the sofa and plopped down next to the other man. He licked his lips as he leaned back and rested against the worn cushions. His entire body screamed at him in protest, but he squeezed his eyes shut and pretended to look relaxed.

"With my brother... Saw my dad in prison. He looks so skinny..." Gerard whispered, opening his eyes to look at Bert's expression. "He just keeps losing weight. Every time I see him he looks more and more like a corpse."

Bert lowered his eyes to Gerard's mouth. The prostitute kept licking his lips and making a pop sound with his tongue. Bert knew what it meant. He was coming down from something... X, maybe. 

"Yeah?" Bert asked, leaning in closer to Gerard. "When was the last time you saw him...? Before today I mean."

Gerard pulled back, startled from how close Bert was getting. He shrugged and looked away abruptly. He felt violated with his boy friend's best friend all up in his face like that. Sure they've fucked, but they haven't... Not since he got with Frank. It was just weird and awkward to think about now. He considered Bert a friend now, believe it or not.

"I don't know... Like a few months ago? I think. Fuck, I just feel so bad for him you know? I hope he's getting enough food and staying out of trouble. He gets out soon, ya know. In two years... If he's good." Gerard rambled.

He hardly ever rambled and it made Bert laugh involuntarily.

"You're so full of shit!" He hollered as he laughed maniacally, tossing his head back on the headrest of the sofa.

Gerard stared at him with his face contorted in shock and faux bewilderment. He couldn't be that fucking easy to read? How bad a liar was he?

"What're you talking about?" Gerard asked coyly. His confused expression remained unscathed from Bert's accurate insinuation.

"You're still hooking. I'm not a fucking idiot and neither is Frank." Bert said and took another drag of his cigarette. "If you don't want to lose him over something you don't have any control over you have to be honest with him." 

Gerard was taken aback. How could Bert honestly understand what the fuck he was going through? It wasn't that simple and it was none of his damn business.

"Bert... I don't know what you're talking about." Gerard said and this time he put on his best acting skills. "I'm not hooking—I wouldn't hook. I don't why you're even talking to me about this. I've been home for the most part and if you want to go ahead and put these things in Frank's head just to sleep with me that's where you're mistaken." 

Gerard jumped off the sofa on that note and before he can get away Bert reaches out and grabs him by his sleeve. Gerard turned around to look at him.

"C'mon... Don't play dumb. You know I wouldn't sabotage your fucking relationship just to 'sleep with you'. I've already had you. I'm over it." Bert said darkly and Gerard snarled at him in disgust.

"Let go." He scoffed, breaking free from Bert's grip. 

He doesn't even bother to reply to what Bert says. He makes a run for his and Frank's bedroom and locks himself inside. 

He knew he shouldn't have come home.

* * *

Frank was on his fifth shot. He pounded the glass on the bar after he guzzled it down. He swayed slightly and grunted as the putrid tasting liquid slid down his burning throat.

"Damn shorty. You got a death wish?" The heavily tattooed and bearded bartender asked as he picked the shot up.

Frank swallowed hard and held up a finger, indicating he was ready for another shot. The bartender sighed and sat the shot glass on the bar. He grabbed the bottle of Jack from the display behind him and poured Frank another full shot. 

"What's got you drinking your liver to shit?" The bartender asked, capping up the bottle of Jack.

Frank downed the shot and then slammed the glass down on the bar again.

"S'just having a rough week... S'fuckin'... Just get me another shot, okay?" Frank slurred, rubbing at his eyes with the back of his hands.

The bartender hesitated. He went to open the bottle of liquor again, but stopped himself.

"Look man, I think you've had enough. I can't let you leave this place. Call a friend to pick you up or something. I'll let you put a note on your car. The owner isn't picky. I'll explain to him what happened so they don't tow your car." The bartender said, reaching out to take the empty shot.

Frank groaned and grabbed the little glass. He clutched onto it with bruised, tattooed knuckles. He wasn't ready to stop drinking. Not when he had Gerard on his mind.

"S'kay... Yeh, s'fine." He caved in and slumped forward.

He started to fish his cell from his coat pocket as the bartender retrieved the shot glass he had been clutching. Frank was going to call Bert and ask him to pick him up. He needed to get home. Maybe Gerard was finally around. He hoped so at least. It would make him feel a lot better.

He dialled his roommates number and for some strange reason the call immediately goes to voicemail. Frank groaned out in annoyance and slapped his phone on the bar. He's going to call again, but maybe after a beer or two and a cigarette.

* * *

Bert pounded on Gerard and Frank's bedroom door. He wanted answers—straight answers. He was sick and tired of witnessing his best friend having to go through the shit Gerard was putting him through.

Bert knew Frank. He fucking knew how fragile his heart was and Gerard was toying with it. Maybe not intentionally, but Bert wasn't going to stand for it any longer. He was going to get to the fucking bottom of this. Even if it meant physically knocking some sense into Gerard.

"STOP! Please LEAVE me ALONE." Gerard screamed from behind the locked bedroom door.

To Bert, someone with nothing to hide sounded extremely distressed. 

"Gerard. Just fucking open the goddamn door or I swear to god I'll break it done. Don't make me do something we'll both regret, aight?" Bert called out, fiddling with the door knob.

Gerard made a noise that sounded a lot like a teenager pissed at their mom, but the door remained locked. Bert sighed. He was losing his patience.

"One..." Bert started. "Two..." He continued when he gets no feedback from the other man. "Three—"

He stopped and pressed his ear against the door. Still nothing.

"Okay. You asked for it." Bert said loudly and it echoed down the hall. 

He rammed his arm against the bedroom door one, two, three time until it flies open. Gerard's lying in bed, blankets pulled over his entire body and Bert goes to him and yanks the covers back.

Gerard screams in terror and buries his face in the pillows. Bert's aware with how rough he's being, but he still does it; he grabs Gerard back by his hair and pulls him against his chest.

"TALK! NOW!" Bert exclaimed as Gerard shrieked, thrashing against his body. 

There was a blur of panting, whining and screaming. Bert had Gerard's head yanked back in an uncomfortable and not to mention painful position. Gerard couldn't break free and even if he attempted he could probably break something.

"If you would just fucking tell me what's going on no one would get fucking hurt!" Bert shouted, pinning Gerard down on the bed. 

Gerard gasped as he screamed out in pain. Bert was nearly ripping his goddamn hair out of his scalp. How could he talk if he was in this much pain?

Almost as if Bert got the memo, he let go and Gerard lets out an exaggerated sigh of relief.

"DOM!" He shouted once he was free from Bert's death grip on his hair. "I'm not finished paying off Mikey's debt!"

He was never going to be fucking finished. He was going to die with some stranger's cock down his throat and hands around his neck. He was never going to be free.

Bert's agro energy seemed to dissipate instantly. He pushed himself off of Gerard's frame and raked his fingers through his hair.

"Fuck..." He said quietly, staring down at Gerard who started crying into the pillows in front of him. 

That's when Bert heard his phone ringing from his bedroom. He ran to it, leaving Gerard alone. When he got into his bedroom he dove for his phone and answered it quickly when he saw that it was Frank calling him. Perfect timing... Not.

"Y'ello?" Bert murmured, trying to act natural.

He made his way back to Gerard and Frank's room.

"Berrrrttttt... Man, I need a... I need a fuckin' ride, man. I'm—uh, I'm drunk at this bar called Junkyard. Can you pick me up? They're not letting me leave unless I get a ride. I'm wasted."

Bert held the phone off his ear and looked at Gerard who was now staring at him with wide eyes. He was panicking. He had heard everything Frank just said.

"Yeah man... You're a fuckin' lunatic you know that? You know you have to drive. Why'd you drink so much?"

Bert pulled his keys out of his pocket and jingled them in Gerard's direction like you would do to let a dog know you're taking them for a ride. Gerard pushed himself off the bed and climbed off. He followed Bert out of the room and then out of the house. He could still hear Frank's drunken chatter and it made Gerard worry. 

Why did Frank go to a bar alone?

* * *

The ride was quiet for the most part. Gerard's head was still hurting, not as bad though, and his face felt like it was going to shatter in a million pieces because. He was cold and tired. He just wanted a warm cup of coffee and his cute, punk boyfriend.

Apparently the bar Frank was holed up in was located downtown. It we close by one of Gerard's best business spots and Dom's place. He praised to whatever higher power was out there that they wouldn't run into his sociopathic pimp. He couldn't deal with that right now.

"Here... It is." Bert said in between yawns. "Fuck a duck, dude. Fuckin-A, the parking lot is jam packed." 

Gerard looked out the window and acknowledged the crisis. There was no parking so that meant he was going to have to go in and get Frank himself.

"Okay... I'll be right back." Gerard said, reading Bert's mind.

He climbed out and then shut the door behind him. He made his way to the bar entrance quickly and stepped in. He can already feel eyes on him and someone cat-calls him. He cringed.

Gerard looked around urgently for Frank and when he found him hunched over the bar, talking to the bartender—who happened to be really fucking hot—Gerard frowned. He wasn't the jealous type... But he was fucking jealous.

Shaking the green monster off his back, Gerard quickly went to where Frank was and plopped down on the empty stool next to him. Frank didn't even notice him. He was too busy talking to the fucking hunk in front of him.

"... I mean, I could probably do another shot... I can handle it. I wish people would just let me drink myself to death. Why does anyone even care? My own boyfriend doesn't care... Why do you care?"

Gerard bit his bottom lip when Frank said that. He could feel his face turn red and now his eyes were stinging with tears. Is that what Frank really thought about him? That he didn't care? 

"Well he should care. You're the full package, short stuff."

Frank laughed at the compliment, still completely unaware that his boyfriend is sitting RIGHT NEXT TO HIM.

"Yeah... Well if you want I could totally show you my 'full package'. If you know what I mean."

Gerard spluttered at that and it caught Frank's attention. Frank stared at him in utter shock. He wondered in his drunken state how long his boyfriend had been sitting there... Did he hear everything?

Before Frank can get a word out Gerard jetted off the stool and of of the bar. He was running and Frank was calling after him.

Gerard ran past Bert's car and that earned him a long honk, but he ignored it as he ran down the street. He was crying his eyes out as he ran towards a familiar place. He couldn't stop choking out cries. His legs hurt, his face hurt, his fucking heart burned. 

He made it to the neighborhood and the security booth lit up. He stopped dead in his tracks and looked up at the man holding the flash light up at his face. He knew this asshole. He always worked the night shifts.

"Well look who we have here! Dom's bitch... Whatcha doin' here bitch? Didn't your druggie brother already bring the payment?" 

"Leave me alone, Cedric. Just let me through. I have to see Dominique." Gerard said as he wrapped his arms around himself defensively.

Cedric walked closer to him, not lowering the flashlight. His keychain obnoxiously jingled on his hip and the hair on Gerard's arm stood up in fear. He fucking hated this guy. He got under his skin in the worst way possible.

"Hmm... Yeah? I could let you in...." He said pretentiously and then laughed like he just figured out a dirty joke. "But you know the drill." 

Gerard's brows furrowed as he gnawed down on his bottom lip to prevent himself from crying like a fucking baby. He knew before he came here that he was going to have to put up with this self absorbed asshole. 

"C'mere." Cedric was in front of him now, lowering the flashlight.

He grabbed Gerard by one of his crossed arms and dragged him to the security booth. He slammed the door shut behind them and locked it just in case.

"Alright..." He said, setting the flashlight and his walky-talky down on the table in front of the little tv monitors that projected what the security cameras showed. "C'mon... Don't make me wait all fucking night. You wanna get through the goddamn gates don't ya?"

Gerard sniffled sadly and nodded his head slowly. He looked up from the dirty floor and caught Cedric's blue eyes. The man was extremely basic looking. He had neat, blond hair, an angular face and bushy blond eye brows. His chin was pointed like a devils and his beard was trimmed and clean. He smelled like a fucking cologne store and it made Gerard's eyes burn... This was someone's fucking husband and father. _Fuck_.

"Then come on. Get to it." He said and unzipped his slacks.

* * *

Gerard limped his way out of the security booth and slammed the door shut behind himself just as Cedric rolled up his slacks. Gerard didn't look back to see the older man smirking. He didn't want to look at his fucking face. He was already sick to his stomach because of what he had just endured. He didn't need to add to his already high levels of trauma. 

The gates beeped open and Gerard held onto his lower back as he staggered through. He knew if Cedric wanted he could fuck with him and shut the gate just for his own sick pleasures. It had happened before.

Getting through was like getting to heaven. Gerard sighed and started to make his way to Dom's house which, thankfully, wasn't far from the entrance at all. He made a right and there it was. 

Walking up the walkway wasn't as easy as it looked. Gerard winced in pain as he ass stung from just having been freshly violated. He needed a fucking shower and some clean clothes. He can still feel Cedric's mess seeping out of him. 

He made it to the front door and pressed the door bell with a shaky finger. Now, he waited. He knew it was late at night, but he also knew that Dom held secret poker games in here at this time and day. He hoped it was Dawson and McBride and not the alternative. He didn't mind those two. They were older—probably mid fifties to early sixties—they were nice.

He waited a whole five minutes before he pressed the door bell again. He could hear footsteps approaching now and Gerard sighed in relief. The door flew open and Gerard was now faced to face with his pimp A.K.A Dom A.K.A Dominique Monroe. 

"Dang... What the fuck happened to you?" He said laughing under his breath.

He was high. He was so high.

Gerard started to sob and Dom opened his arms to him immediately. Gerard crashed into them and weeped pathetically into the man's chest. 

"There, there... Stop cryin'. C'mon. Let's get you inside. You're practically a fucking ice sculpture." Dom said, patting Gerard's bony back with his stern hand.

He guided them inside and shut the door closed behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you like where this is going! I'd appreciate the feedback <3 :)
> 
> ETA: welp, there goes my fucking year.  
> R.I.P David Bowie


	12. Money Is A Language

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He doesn't think Gerard's worth it—he fucking knows it.

Gerard had forgotten how comfortable Dom's bed was. The pillows were fluffy and the comforter was soft and warm. Gerard was laying fetus style, clutching onto one of the fluffy pillows. He couldn't stop crying and he felt bad for snotting up his pimp's bed, but he just couldn't help himself and Dom didn't seem to care about the mess anyway so he was letting it out of his system. This pain he was feeling... He couldn't hold it in. He would explode if he tried to suppress it.

"What'd this guy do to you anyway?" Dom asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed, apprehensive to touch what belonged to him for some reason. 

He already guessed that it had something to do with Frank a.k.a his little boyfriend. Right now, because of Frank, Gerard felt like a fragile, little girl. He hated when men made him cry. Sometimes—most of the time—he hated men in general. It was just too much for him to handle. Moments like this made him wish he was straight, but knowing his luck women would be no good for him too. He took things to heart on a slightly larger scale than most people. That was his problem. It was always his fault when this kind of situation arouse... At least that's what he constantly tells himself.

"H-He..." Gerard sobbed. "He was hitting on some guy... H-He... He was at a bar. I n-never want to s-see him again." 

Dom shook his head and tsked as the words leave Gerard's quivering mouth.

"I did tell you that you're not fit for relationships, babe. Maybe he did it because he thinks you're doing it too—fuckin around... Gerard, you're a fucking prostitute. You fuck for a living and I'm sure this guy is just insecure about it. Look at you, you're a sex symbol." He waved his hand in Gerard's direction. "No man is gonna take you seriously, baby... _Look at you_."

Gerard's face scrunched up and he cried harder. That didn't fucking help at all. That made him feel worse. He wishes he was a fucking druggie so he could numb the pain he was feeling in his chest. He didn't want this. He didn't want any of it.

"Oh, c'mon... Stop. You're scaring the dogs." Dom said loudly as two of his five pugs walked into the room with their little heads tilted to the side in confusion.

Gerard wiped at his eyes furiously and looked down at the puppies. He sniffed and whimpered as he tried to calm himself down. The dogs jumped on the bed and stared at Gerard with their heads still tilted to the side. When they discovered the source of the noise they seemed to relax a bit. Even the dogs pitied him. 

"You... You got more dogs? What are their names?" Gerard hiccuped, reaching out to pet the newcomers. 

Dom got up and adjusted himself as he inched closer to Gerard. He started to pet the dogs too.

"This is Doug." He pointed at the bigger one. "And this is Darla." She was wearing a pink spiked collar.

Gerard smiled when Darla crawled on top of him and sniffed his face before she stared licking him.

"She likes you." Dom stated.

Gerard started to pet her. "I like her too..."

They spent ten minutes playing with the puppies and when they left Gerard grabbed Dom's hand and pulled the older man on the bed with him. He smiled weakly and looked into the man's hazel eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Frank when I should have... I guess I deserve all the bad things happening to me." 

Dom sighed and started to delicately touch Gerard's face. His hands were rough, but his stroke was gentle.

"Don't let 'em make you cry. Never let 'em make you cry. You're metal he's rust." He whispered starting to pet the hooker's sweaty hair back. "You're better than he is. Everyone wants you and you can do so much better than him." 

Gerard sniffed and nodded involuntarily. He wasn't so sure about that... It was all bullshit. He was shit and no one wanted him. Tonight proved that. He just nodded because it was expected of him.

"I just wish... I could find someone who loves me for me. I felt really special with Frank. He made me feel like I was worth something." Gerard said, looking up to meet Dom's heavy lidded eyes again.

"Yeah? Well, you are worth something, babydoll. I have a shit ton clients calling me—texting me to make an appointment with you. Some of these guys, babe, are fucking loaded. You're worth a lot of money. And don't you forget it." Dom said loudly, gripping Gerard's face and angling it like he's observing a diamond.

Gerard remained. He blinked and adverted his eyes to the bed.

"How 'bout this... Let's have a little party. I'll call over some nice guys and we'll have some drinks and music. Do some mingling, make some friends... Maybe you'll find the one, yeah? How does that sound?" Dom let go of Gerard's face and jumped out of bed to grab his phone off the nightstand.

Gerard sat up and nodded. "Yeah. Okay. Um, don't invite Mikey... Okay? I just, I would rather him not know about what happened between Frank and I. I kind of want to disappear for a while..." Gerard trailed off.

Dom looked at him through narrow eyes. 

"Um..." Gerard started, anxiously fiddling with his fingers. "And I wanted to ask you if I could lay low here? I know you're busy and I know you don't like to keep me here for too long because you don't want anyone to think anything is going on between us like that, but it's only for a few days until I figure out what I'm gonna do."

Dom was in the middle of dialing a number when Gerard springs this up on him. He looks at him as he arches a brow.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever." He said and started to leave the room.

When the door slams shut behind him Gerard closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

He hoped this was temporary.

* * *

Gerard's hands were in his lap as he sat on Dom's plush, white leather sofa. The coffee table in front of him is decorated with bottles of liquor and lines of coke. The sleazy, middle aged man next to him keeps touching his knee.

"You're really pretty... Ain't he really pretty Geoff?—yo, Dom, where'd you find this one?" 

Gerard cringed when the man's hand goes up his thigh.

The man across from them, Geoff, on the other sofa is leaning over the coffee table to snort a line as he nods in agreement. Gerard regretfully watches him. Dom's no where in sight. He's in the kitchen down the hall with three other guys who were dressed like they were in a Scorsese film.

"His brother buys his drugs from me!" Dom shouted from the kitchen, answering the man's question.

The man smirked and looked Gerard up and down. "I'm Troy." He said, dragging his eyes up to finally meet Gerard's cold stare.

Gerard forced a smile. "I'm Gee." He said and Troy smiled back. 

"How much do you charge?" 

Gerard's smile instantly faltered. This again? He thought he was here to meet 'nice men'. So far, Troy was far from a nice man, but Gerard was actually hoping that would change. He just wanted to screw... Just like the rest of them.

Sighing, Gerard pursed his lips and looked down at his lap. "Tonight, it's gonna be $500 to fuck me... $300 for me to blow you." 

Troy's brows rose to his hairline. He clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth and nodded. 

"Okay." He said. "Alright. Sounds good. Do you wanna do some lines with me first? It'll get you feeling loose. You look really tense and to be honest, I hate fucking frigid whores."

Gerard looked up from his lap and sneered. "I don't do coke." He said harshly.

Troy moved his hand from Gerard's thigh. He shrugged and reached for a the rolled up Benjamin on the table and leaned over to do a line. It was fast and when he retracted he started to furiously rub at his nose.

"Fuck... That's good shit. Are you sure? One hit won't hurt." He stuck the bill out to Gerard.

Gerard stared down at it and took a deep breath. He had thought about it before... Being a coke head to dull his senses. He wanted to forget about this moment especially right now. He just wanted to be home, cuddling with Frank and listening to Bowie.

He nodded, giving in, and subconsciously picked the rolled up bill from Troy's hands. He leaned over the coffee table with his help and soon found himself staring down at his reflection on the dusty glass. He didn't hesitate. He lined up the bill against the line closest to him and snorted it with Troy's hand on his lower back.

He retracted, dropping the bill on the floor. His face felt like it was set on his fire and he tasted something foul in the back of his throat. He started to rub at his nose and when he stopped he looked at Troy with blown out pupils. 

"Wow..." He muttered, slumping back against the bottom of the sofa. "Wow..." He repeated.

Troy joined him and grabbed him by his face. He planted a wet, sloppy kiss against his lips and Gerard immediately returned the favor. They're making out, hot and heavy, and Gerard's giggling maniacally against Troy's lips. 

Troy's the one to pull back. He looks into Gerard's eyes and then nudges his head in the direction of where the spare bedroom is. Gerard knows what he means. He nods and licks his lips.

"Yeah... Yeah. Sure." He said as he climbed off the floor. "The room's spinnin." He giggled again and Troy takes his arm and drags him down the hall.

"Yeah? C'mon... Let's get some privacy." 

Gerard hears the man's voice echo in his head over and over again. The room is literally fucking spinning and Gerard's swaying until he finally feels his face hit a bed. The sheets smell fresh and Gerard inhales as Troy starts to yank his jeans down his ass. He doesn't even take them off completely. He leaves them bunched down just slightly below Gerard's ass.

"Prep time." Troy laughed sleazily.

Gerard murmured something to him and he isn't even sure what he said. His mouth was pressed against a pillow and he's gnawing at it when Troy rubs his hand up and down his crack. It's slick with lube and Gerard's squeezing his eyes shut when he feels two fingers slip inside his opening.

* * *

Gerard's left lying there beyond wrecked; he's coming down from the coke and he starts to reflect on it. He thinks about sobriety... He thinks about a quiet, quaint destination. He thinks about Frank being with him, cuddling him and kissing him.

Gerard can't help it, especially being alone, he starts to cry. He's a mess. He's a fucking disaster and he knows he looks the part, too. He wants to scream and bite and scratch. He wants to do something, but what good will that do? Lashing out at nothing wasn't going to make his life rainbows and fucking butterflies.

Sitting up, Gerard wiped his face. Troy had left a little over an hour ago. The man had finished and dropped the money on the nightstand. Dom had entered when he knew Troy was back in the living room, doing lines. He counted the money out loud as Gerard whimpered and trembled on the bed.

He didn't say anything to Gerard. He just fucking counted the money in the lightly dimmed room with Gerard's crying as his background music. Gerard knew he was messed up. The older man was on another level. Gerard wasn't a person to him when he was that high. He was beyond the hooker and strangely, Gerard knew he would be the same way if he were Dom. 

Gerard expected too much from him. He wasn't exactly looking for a kiss on the cheek or praise, but he sort of missed the gentle pats on his head and being told he was the best whore Dom's ever had. Gerard used to get a kick out of it when he first started out. It's what kept him going... The mighty, mean Dom being nice to him. Gerard was addicted to that side of him. He tried hard to bring him back to that.

"Five-hundred and fifty... Fifty? Ah... Raw. That's right." Dom murmured to himself. "That's always extra."'

He fans out the money in his hands and purposely let's a bill drop on Gerard's naked back. He leaves as Gerard brings his arm back to pick it off of himself.

Gerard sniffles as he shakes his sweaty hair out of his face. He pulls the bill up close and stares down at Alexander Hamilton through bleary vision. His entire face withers and he chokes out a dry sob. 

Ten dollars. 

Ten _fucking_ dollars.

* * *

Frank is sitting in the living room. The tv is flipped over and the coffee table is smashed to pieces. He punched a few holes in the walls and his knuckles are bloody and swollen. He can't stop shaking and when he reached for a cigarette off the coffee table he drops it a few times before he finally manages to keep it steady between his fingers.

Bert wasn't home from work yet and he knew as soon as his roommate saw the state of their home Frank was going to have to explain himself. He planned on doing it vaguely, because Bert should already be able to put the pieces of the fucked up puzzle together himself. If wasn't a fucking mystery.

Frank's down to the filter on his third cigarette when he hears the door knob of the front door rattling. Bert's on the other side; he's grumbling to himself and burping obnoxiously. 

Frank waits, putting out his cigarette on the crowded ashtray. 

"If we don't fix this goddamn door soon I'm gonna drive my head through it." Bert said, slamming the door shut behind him once he finally manages to get inside. He suddenly stops dead in his tracks as he involuntarily drops his keys in the bowl on the little table in the small foyer. His blue eyes are darting around the entire living area like he just saw the ghost of his deceased grandmother (again).

"What the fuck happened here?!" Bert shouted, entering the living room.

He took in all the damage and palmed his forehead. Frank went to fish another cigarette out plopped it in between his lips. He merely shrugged as a he lit his smoke.

"Dude! Is this because of Gerard?! Don't break shit over a whore, dude, not fucking cool!" 

Frank glared at him and he could have sworn he saw red.

"DON'T CALL HIM A FUCKING WHORE!" He screamed, jumping up. 

Bert stood there in shock, still looking around.

"WELL HE FUCKING IS! HE'S BEEN HOOKING BEHIND YOUR BACK DIPSHIT! THEN HE COMES HOME TO YOU LIKE IT NEVER HAPPENS!" Bert screamed back once he noticed Frank was getting ready to walk away.

Frank turned around; his eyes black like a demon. He charged at Bert and they ended up on the floor, breaking out into a fight. Fists are thrown and legs are flailing to kick. Frank catches him in the face and so does Bert. They fight for nearly five minutes and when it's over Frank's scrambling his way over to the front door with blood on his face and shirt. Bert follows him, reaching out for his arm.

"FRANK! Fucking listen to me!" Bert screamed.

He had been talking? Frank didn't hear a goddamn word.

"We'll get him back! You hear me?! We'll get your fucking boyfriend back! I know where he is. I know where he went!"

Frank was already at the front door, pulling it open. He stops dead in his tracks and turns to face Bert. The younger man had his attention.

"He's with Dom. He ran in that direction and I know how to get there. We'll get him back, okay? I know what to do. Your dad's still fuckig loaded, right?"

Frank squinted at him through swollen eyes, but he nodded none the less.

"Good... We're gonna need fifteen-K." 

Frank already knew where this plan was going. He started to shake his head frantically.

"No. No! Fucking no, Bert! He's not for fucking sale!" Frank screamed, punching the wall in front of him. "We're not going to buy him from Dom. We're just not... I'll just... I just have to find another way. I'll talk to his brother. I'll get something out of him." 

Bert was standing there still, scratching the back of his head. There was something he wanted to say. He needed to get it off his chest.

"Do... Do you think Gerard's really worth it?" He asked.

Frank, at this point, is dead on the inside but he still feels for Gerard. He still loves him...

He doesn't think Gerard's worth it—he fucking knows it.

"Yes." He answered.

He exited on that note, slamming the front door behind him.

* * *

•Michael?

•Mike?

•Mikey...?

Yeah, it's Mikey. 

Frank was standing in front of Gerard's house that he shared with his brother and brother's girlfriend. He was juggling names in his head. Mikey sounded the most accurate. He honestly had the worst memory when it came to peoples names.

When he managed to get that out of the way he knocked—three loud, sturdy knocks. It took about a minute for someone to answer. It was the girl. Mikey's girl friend... Liza? No... Frank couldn't remember.

The girl is staring at him with an arched brow and a cigarette hanging between her pale lips. 

"Yeah?" She mumbled behind the smoke. 

Frank cleared his throat and looked passed her, into the house. Mikey was no where to be seen.

"I'm, uh... Here for Mikey."

She glared at him through squinted eyes and like she got the whole situation she hummed loudly, plucking the cigarette out from between her lips.

"You were with G-tard!" She said loudly, tossing her cigarette over Frank's head. "Come in, come in."

She stepped aside and Frank was trying to ignore the nickname as he slid pass her with a disgusted expression on his face.

"Gerard." He corrected her and she merely rolled her eyes.

"Same difference."

She quickly disappeared up stairs.

"MIKEY!" She screeched. "Someone's here for you!"

Frank goes straight for the sofa and he sits down, pushing his fingers through his greasy hair. He looked around the house. It was dark and reeked of pot and some kind of breakfast food.

Taking a deep breath, Frank heard Mikey coming down the stairs. He's got a joint hanging from between his lips and his glasses are pushed up his blonde hair.

"Hey." He said and jumped on top of couch. "Lost him didn't ya? Or did he run away like a cat in heat?" 

Frank sighed and looked down. "He... He ran away." He doesn't say why. "Do you know where I can find him? Bert said he'd be with Dom, but I don't know if I can believe him... I wanted to hear what you had to say because you're Gerard's brother."

Mikey plopped down on the couch and kicked his feet up on the coffee table. He pushed his glasses back down his face and looked directly into Frank's eyes when Frank finally looked up.

"Yeah I know where he is... But why should I tell you?"

Frank shrugged and looked back down again.

"Okay... How 'bout this. I'll tell you, but only if you give me something in return." Mikey said with a smirk on his face.

Frank frowned. "Uh... Like what? Money?"

"Ding ding ding!" Mikey shouted, dropping the joint on the ash tray next to him. "$300. To be exact."

Frank scoffed. "No! No fucking way, man. Why the fuck do you need $300?"

Mikey smiled and shrugged. "Why does anyone need $300?" 

Frank sighed and fished his wallet out of his back pocket. "Fine. Whatever. But when I give you this you have to tell me where Gerard is. That's the deal."

Mikey nodded, still smiling. He has his hand out this time, too.

Frank gathers three Benjamin's and drops them into the palm of Mikey's bony hand.

"He's with Dom." Mikey said quickly, looking over the bills. "It was nice doing business with you Frankie-boy."

Business? Frank thought to himself. More like robbery. He's left with ten dollars. The ten dollars with Gerard's scribble on it. It's all he has left.


	13. Epiphany

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He lifted his shaky hand and knocked on the door three times. Now, he waits for an answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm super sorry for taking forever to update this. I've had some serious writers block and I hate using that as an excuse but I'm really stumped. Im sad to say it, but as of now DAP will be on hiatus. 
> 
> I'll come back to it once I get some inspiration/motivation to continue <3 thanks to everyone who hasn't given up on this xoxo

Frank didn't know what to do. He had options, but he wasn't sure if they were do-able. First of all, he was scared shitless. Second, was this right? Gerard had left... He shouldn't chase him if he didn't want to be found. It wasn't like the man asked to be rescued by his pimp. Maybe he wanted to be with him... Maybe he was better off.

Frank scratched the back of his head as he sat in his car in front of Dom's neighborhood gates. Mikey had given him the code to punch in and ironically enough it had been #666. Dom is an asshole. 

The man's house wasn't far from the entrance so Frank was there in seconds. He was beyond nervous. Was he really going to do this? Did he really even want to do this? Gerard was worth it, yeah, but Frank wasn't the brave type. He wasn't a Knight in shining armor. He was just some short, tattooed punk guy who worked in a fucking cubicle as a customer service person for some cable company. He didn't have the backbone for these sort of things.

Frank had made up his mind though. He got out of his car and went up to Dom's front door. He stood there for a moment, staring at the red door with an uncomfortable look on his face. He was getting nervous again and his stomach was doing backflips. He couldn't hear anything going on from the inside that sounded bad... He can just hear some soft jazz playing and that kind of put him at ease. 

He lifted his shaky hand and knocked on the door three times. Now, he waits for an answer.

Dom made his way to the door, shouting at Gerard to let the dogs out in the backyard. He had to admit, having the hooker around proved to be more pleasant than he had anticipated. He basically had a live-in maid. The man cooked, cleaned and did anything he told him to. He wasn't a bad fuck either. 

Most nights Dom had to call up his other whores to get his dick licked, but since Gerard's been around he's been able to stick his dick in him for the past few nights. It was just a perk... Well, the reason why he was letting the hooker crash at his place for this long. Anyone else would have been out on their ass by now.

The knocks come again and Dom shouts for the person to 'hold their fucking horses' as he pulled the front door open. Who he sees makes him raise a brow.

"Who the fuck are you?" He asked, not recognizing the short, tattooed man.

Frank swallowed the lump in his throat. "Uh... Frank Iero, sir. Um, I'm here to talk to Gerar—"

"Frank?! You're Frank?! Wow, this is fucking grand, ain't it? Looks like the tables have turned. Gerard doesn't want to fucking see you, ya prick." Dom said, stepping forward a bit.

Frank backed up and cringed at the older man's tone. He was a typical Italian looking guy. A bit on the douchey, guido side, but he was taller than Frank expected. He was intimidating to say the least.

"I... Uh, can you just tell him I'm out here? I wanna apologize to him. There was a misunderstanding and... And I just want to see him, okay? Please, can you tell him I'm here?" Frank tried not to sound so pathetic, but he failed miserably.

Dom laughed, throwing his head back.

"You can't be fucking serious!" He slapped his thigh and howled up at the sky. "Are you deaf kid? I said he doesn't want to fucking see you. He's with me now, okay? He wants to be with me. I take good care of him. I keep him fed and I fuck him better than you ever could so don't you worry about a thing. He's in good hands." 

Dom went to close the door but Frank pushes his foot forward to prevent that from happening.

"Please, I'm begging you. One second. Let me see him."

Dom went to say something, with a look of shock on his face, but Gerard turned around be corner questioning what was going on and who Dom was talking to. He stops in his tracks when he sees Frank, his boyfriend... They were still dating, right? He wasn't sure anymore.

"F-Frank...?" Gerard said, looking at the shorter man like he saw a ghost.

Frank was looking at him the same exact way and Dom was losing his patience. 

"Go to _our_ room, Gerard. You don't have to see this fuckin' joke." Dom said, sticking his arm out to shove the starstruck hooker back.

Gerard stepped back slightly, nearly tripping over his feet. He stared at Frank's face until Dom shut the door, telling the man to never show his face around here again. Gerard wanted to cry. He also wanted to wrap his arms around Frank and never let go. He hadn't realized how much he missed the man. What was he doing here with Dom again? Why was he even upset in the first place?

Dom turned to him once the door was locked and shook his head. 

"Did you call him and tell him to come here?" Dom asked, fiddling with the belt around his trousers.

Gerard shook his head frantically. Dom wasn't going to believe him let alone listen to a goddamn thing he had to say. He was going to punish Gerard for 'inviting Frank' because he 'loved' the attention.

"Why the fuck was he here then?! WHY WAS HE HERE?!" Dom screamed, yanking his belt out of the loop quickly.

Gerard shrieked loudly as he rushed to the bedroom to hide. Dom hated when he hid, but he didn't care. It made the lashes bearable to some extent.

"Gerard!" The older man screamed, following him to the bedroom.

Gerard had already managed to get under the covers. He wrapped the duvet tightly around his body and braced himself.

"GERARD!" Dom screamed louder, pushing the bedroom door open harshly. 

He watched the hooker shake on his bed, wrapped up in a mass of blankets. Dom laughed at the sight. Why the fuck did he do that? He was such a child.

"Listen," Dom relaxed a bit, sitting on the edge of the bed. "If that brat shows his face around here again I'm not gonna let it slide like I just did. Do you understand?" 

Gerard nodded and peeked through the covers. He can see Dom staring down at him. It wasn't comforting and Gerard didn't feel better when the man started to strike his hair.

"Okay... I'm going to fire up some steaks on the grill. Are you hungry?" Dom asked as he got up off the bed. 

Gerard nodded again and this time completely pulled the blankets back.

"Come on. Come help." Dom stuck his hand out for Gerard to take.

Hesitantly, Gerard took his hand. He knew Dom would not show him mercy the next time. He knew that for a fact.

* * *

Gerard gnawed down on the pillow he was squeezing onto tightly as the man above him slammed into him roughly. Gerard's eyes were burning as he felt like he was being torn in half. This man was another one of Dom's friends Gerard could 'aquatint' himself with. That was a fucking joke. This was just another client. He was going to finish, throw the money on the nightstand and then Dom was going to come in and collect it. Gerard wasn't stupid even though he acted like he was sometimes. 

He hated this. He wanted Frank. He wanted to go home and have coffee and sleep in his and Frank's bed. That luxury was so far away from him. It was light years away.

"Oh fuck... Fuck, that's it." The man wheezed above him and Gerard whimpered as his pace turned almost brutal. 

"Tight. So fucking tight." 

Gerard squeezed his eyes shut tightly and gasped when he felt the man unload inside of him. He came to a sudden halt and pinned his hips hard against Gerard's ass as he came down.

The man's seed was sliding out and Gerard cringed when he pulled out harshly—almost like he pulled the cork off a full bottle. The mess seeped down Gerard's thighs and onto the mattress below. Gerard groaned when the man pressed his hand on his back to push himself up. 

"God. That was amazing. I've never gone inside someone like that before. I can get used to it." He said as he climbed off the bed. 

"How much did Dom say you were again?" He said as he went straight for his wallet that he had dug out from his jeans that were on the floor.

Gerard craned his neck to look back at the stranger.

"$550." Gerard said and turned to lay on his side.

"Right." He said and threw the money on the nightstand messily.

He dressed quickly and silently. Before he turned to leave he looked at Gerard and saw that the hooker was staring at him with lackluster eyes.

"Um... My name's Jack. I... I'm a friend of Dom's." He said, suddenly introducing himself.

Gerard stared at him with a confused expression on his face, but said nothing.

"I was just wondering... Before I leave, if I could maybe get your number? I swear I'm not so bad and—and I just feel kinda bad with how I just treated you. I'm not usually so...rough." He rambled, chuckling light heartedly to defuse the tension.

Gerard looked him up and down. He wasn't very tall and he was olive skinned with a few tattoos. Jack reminded him of Frank, but they looked nothing alike. Jack had brown eyes, a buzz cut and a sharp, long nose. His profile was quite prominent. His look was kind of intimidating... He looked thuggish. 

Gerard nodded hesitantly.

"Cool." Jack smiled weakly and looked around briefly. "Is there a pen around here somewhere?" He asked.

Gerard leaned over quickly and grabbed a red pen out from the nightstand right next to him. Jack stepped closer to him and Gerard sat up in bed, still naked. Jack took a seat next to the hooker and stuck his arm out.

Gerard sloppily scribbled his number, adding an XoXo G when he was finished. 

"Call me anytime you want to do this again."

Jack grinned like a kid on Christmas and left the bedroom quickly, looking at Gerard's number on his arm. When he disappeared Gerard sighed. He looked down at his lap and fiddled with his shaky fingers. He blinked hard and then he started to cry.

He was so fucking sick of this.

* * *

"Well," Frank started as he entered Bert's bedroom. "I completely fucking failed." 

Bert glared at him and shook his head as he rolled his eyes.

"I told you it wasn't going to be that easy. Dom is a dick, dude. And if I were you I'd totally just forget about it. Gerard isn't going to come back. He's owned." Bert stated harshly. 

Frank plopped down on Bert's bed, next to him, and sighed dejectedly.

"I tried to text him... I called him... I went to Mikey for help and then... I saw him and fuck—he was right there, Bert. He looked so sad." Frank mused quietly.

He could still see his boyfriend's pretty face in his head. All that progress he made with him was down the toilet. He wasn't going to give up though. He needed to find a way to get him back. He still wanted to apologize.

"He's got you blocked, man. I'll just shoot him a text then." Bert explained and Frank perked up a bit. "If he doesn't reply then just forget about him."

Frank forced himself to nod. He wasn't really going to do that. He could never forget Gerard.

Bert grabbed his phone off the nightstand and went through his contacts. He pressed Gerard's number and composed a text.

**Cum thru.**

It was how he always texted Gerard when he wanted to fuck him. He just hoped Gerard would see right through it. 

"Like I said." Bert started. "If this doesn't work then fuck it."

"Yeah..." Frank said, nodding slowly. "Fine."

A ring chimes and its Bert's text alert. He looked down at his cracked screen and then pushed it into Frank's face.

**Sure.**

Frank nearly screamed. He jumped up and punched the air like he just won the lottery or something. It was just one word, but it was Gerard.

"Fucking yes!" Frank screamed.

He felt like a high school student going on a date with his crush. He didn't even care. It felt fucking good to know that he would see Gerard soon. That beautiful, mysterious man... God, he didn't even care about anything except him right then and there.

"You're the man, Bert." He shouted and excitedly hopped out of his bedroom.

Bert rolled his eyes and fell back into bed.

"You owe me one, dickhead." He shouted after the shorter man who was probably doing jumping jacks around the house now.

* * *

Gerard pushed his hands up and down Dom's back and shoulders as he played cards with his friends. He sensually rubbed the oil up and down and in circles. He had been doing this for an hour now and he was tired of it. He could only stop when Dom told him to.

"Flush, baby!" Dom screamed, throwing the cards down.

Everyone at the table groaned in annoyance. 

"Okay, okay... No more. I can't lose anymore money." Roy shouted, standing up with his glass of whiskey. 

Jonny joined him, murmuring to himself. As he passed he lightly smacked Gerard's ass. Gerard flinched, but didn't stop rubbing Dom's shoulders.

"C'mon fellas! One more round!" Dom shouted, laughing like a maniac.

Jonny, Roy and Robert all turned him down and went straight for the sofa in the living room. Dom shoved Gerard away from him and stood up quickly. He grabbed his tank top off the back of his chair and slipped it back on. 

"Well, whoever wants to have a go with Gee go right ahead. I'll even throw in a one hundred dollar discount. He ain't that tight, but he moans like a bitch." Dom said, reaching out to grab the long haired man by his wrist.

He threw him on top of Jonny who immediately started to grope his compliant body.

"I'll have a go." Jonny said, tugging Gerard's pants down his ass. "Been eying this bitch all night." He roughly rubbed his fingers down Gerard's crack and towards his entrance before he pulled his hand back and spanked him hard. 

Gerard pushed himself up and glanced over at Dom.

"I have an appointment." He said quickly, but the man ignored him. "Dom, I said I have an appointment." He tried again.

Everyone booed obnoxiously and Jonny shoved him off and raised the fingers he used to violate the hooker and pressed them to his nose. He leaned back in his seat and inhaled sharply with a moan. Gerard quickly pulled his pants back up as he sneered in disgust at the older man still sniffing his fingers.

"Then get fuckin goin! I expect you back by 2:30. Any later than that I'll have you brought back by your fucking hair. You got that?" Dom said, pulling him off the ground. "Go on. Get outta here." 

Gerard stumbled to the front door, fixing his shirt and flattening out his hair. He quickly rushed out, shutting the door behind him. He sighed once he was outside. He couldn't do it anymore. He couldn't stick around any longer.

That text he got earlier from Bert was exactly what he needed to decide what he was going to do. He was going to leave Dom, tell Mikey to fuck himself, and stay with Frank. He didn't care if everyone hated him. He didn't care if Dom beat the shit out of him. He just wanted to be with Frank. He made a mistake when he left him in the first place. He knew that now.

He started to leave, walking past the security booth. The asshole wasn't there and Gerard was glad. He was out of the neighborhood and onto the sidewalk, making his way back to Frank and Bert's apartment complex. It would take at least an hour on foot, but he didn't care. He had a boyfriend he needed to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't fret everyone! I'll be working on some other fics in the mean time <3


End file.
